


Mysterious Ways

by charlottefrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage and Ben try to give relationship advice, Ben is still getting tempted into the Dark, Changing POV, Force Ghosts and Foxe Voices, Getting Together, Jedi!Leia, Light Side AU, Lots of elements and places from TROS, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Resistance AU, Rey as the Chosen One, Slow Burn, This takes place during TFA but brings up elements from TROS and TLJ, attempts at romance, bickering (almost) couples, conflicts with the Dark Side, finding ones path, jedi!Finn, jedi!ben solo, mentions of dark!rey, please note that tags will be added as the story progresses, sibling (or cousin) bickering, sniper!Armitage Hux, some Death Star musings, some OCs might be spotted, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When FN-2187 rescues Poe Dameron from the First Order, they bring an unexpected third person with them: Armitage Hux. Working for the Resisitance, Armitage Hux works himself up to the position of Lieutenant and has a reputation for being a ruthless sniper. When word reaches the Resistance about Commander Hux' newest plans to destroy the New Republic and the Resistance with it, Leia Organa sends Ben, Han, Chewie and Armitage on a mission to stop Commander Hux.Events unfold from then on into a direction not even Leia herself was able to predict. It brings together a team of people that go through more than just the ends of the galaxy to bring down the First Order and everyone else in their path.This fan work is complete and will be updated twice a week.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. Commander Hux' posture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know that there's some other stuff that I should probably finish... 
> 
> but this fic is something that I had lying around ever since TLJ came out. I shit you now lads and ladies that this is something I wanted to write for ages and now finally had the time, guts and nerve to get into. I was super duper disappointed after TROS and decided to fuck canon sideways and do my own thing. 
> 
> Please note that I will update the tags as I go since there are some plot twists I do not wish to spoil before they happen. I thank foremost Phil for being there when I needed to rant about stuff. 
> 
> Since I love having finished shit to post and edit as I post, this story is complete and will be updated twice a week! Currently the fic stands at 20k and I do believe that this number will rise as I edit my way through. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I did here!

The planet is freezing cold and Armitage already curses General Organa for sending him on a mission with her smuggler husband and her up-to-no-good son. Thankfully Chewie came along, the only one with reasonable suggestions and calm mind. A sharp gust of wind blows the front of Armitage’s coat open and he shivers. 

From the small hill they are perched on, he and Chewie are able to overlook a part of the grande parade yard outside the main building on this godforsaken ice planet. _Starkiller_ was Commander Hux’ project for which he had plagiarized his own son’s blueprints and plans. 

Another shiver goes through Armitage and he grinds his teeth in anger and discomfort. Behind him, he feels his companion move. Chewie’s arms wrap around him and he murmurs something into his ears. 

“Thanks Chewie, much appreciated,” Armitage replies and pats the other’s arm. “Do you see that ledge? I think it would make a great sniper spot.” 

Chewie scrutinizes the place Armitage is pointing to. After a few seconds he declares it acceptable and lets Armitage go. Together the two Resistance fighters make their way up the steep mountain. 

When Armitage lets himself fall into the knee deep snow, Chewie scolds him. After all they brought a blanket for this. 

“I rather like it that way Chewie,” Armitage replies. “My body temperature needs lower so I won’t get my face stuck to the gun.” 

The look he receives is enough and he rolls his eyes at Chewie with a smile. He likes the Wookie more than he wants to admit. 

Armitage untangles his gun and rests it against the snow before he shoves a handful of the icy white powder into his mouth. He almost _feels_ his teeth crack from the cold, but he knows otherwise his breath would be visible and he can’t have that. 

Chewie lies down beside him, peeking over the ledge and onto the massive parade yard. There are soldiers assembling and Armitage knows they picked the right moment for their attack. General Brendol Hux will soon hold one of his weekly rallies. 

Through the scope, Armitage looks at each and everyone’s face on the raised tribune. He knows the names and histories of each and every man and woman on that platform. He could kill them with a twitch of his finger. 

Armitage knows better than to do that. 

He has a higher price in mind. 

Chewie shifts next to him and Armitage notices why. Brendol has just stepped through some massive blast doors into the icy air. Armitage tenses up when he sees his father’s faded red hair and how his posture has sagged along with his belly. 

Gone was the perfect soldier of old, replaced with a drained version of the man Armitage once knew. Then he stops right on the First Order Insignia. 

“Not very imposing,” Armitage said as he looks through the scope. “Work on your posture old man.” 

There are force fields around Brendol, but only deflecting incoming blaster bolts. Armitage takes time to aim, to focus on his father’s fathead. 

Then he takes the shot.

\----

Ben and Han are still fixing something when Chewie and Armitage come back from their mission. Han looks tired, grease on his face and all the way up to his arms. 

“Got lucky?” Ben asks when he notices that Chewie is carrying Armitage wrapped in a blanket. 

With a stern look and a lengthy tirade Chewie informs Ben that in fact _yes_ , they did get lucky and that they should leave this planet as fast as possible. 

“Fine,” Han grunts. “Kid start the engine, we need to leave as we came in. And this time, be a bit quicker.” 

Ben smirks and hurries off. Chewie ignores him and sets Armitage down on the bench. Armitage’s lips are still blue and he is still trying his best to stay awake. Without listening to Armitage’s protest, Chewie starts making tea. Han grins at them and shakes his head.

“By now you should know that Chewie won’t listen to you kid,” he says before he sits down beside Armitage. 

“Yeah,” Armitage replies. “It’s his nature. And mine is to stop him from it.” 

Both laugh and Han puts an arm around Armitage’s shoulders. 

“Kid you are freezing,” Han scolds him. 

Chewie chimes in that he actually told Armitage so, but why would anyone listen to him. Han and Armitage laugh. The body next to Armitage is so warm, he leans further against Han. 

“Watch out the next time okay?” Han whispers quietly. “We can’t have you freeze to death.” 

“I will dad,” Armitage replies with a small smile. 

Han chuckles and shakes his head. Chewie comes over with the tea and pulls Armitage against him in an effort to warm him up. With a nod Han leaves to check on his son. 

Ben’s fingers dance over the dashboard, his eyes closed as he completes the calculations in his head. He doesn’t notice his father watching at first, but when he feels his presence he turns at Han. 

“How is Armitage?” Ben asks. 

“Getting better,” Han replies harshly. “You didn’t have to say that stupid shit before they left.”

Ben ducks his head and turns back to the dashboard. With a sigh, Han sits down beside his son and looks at Ben. 

“I know you like Armie, but _maybe_ you should overthink your technique of flirting with him,” Han says as he starts up the Hyperdrive. 

“Is it that obvious?” Ben asks, throat dry and rough. 

“Son, I was the same when I met your mother,” Han replies and reaches over to Ben. “Just, try to talk him like a normal person.” 

“If you haven’t noticed dad, I am not a normal person.”

There’s despair in Ben’s voice now and Han sighs again. There’s nothing reassuring he could say to his son. He tries anyway.

“Son,” he starts, “I know it’s hard. And you already have enough on your plate with Jedi training and looking after Rey, but we’re here for you. All of us.” 

Ben’s eyes glitter with tears now. Han smiles at his son and reaches over to take Ben’s hand into his. Squeezing his fingers, Ben swallows and makes an attempt at a smile. 

Their moment is interrupted by the pinging of a scanner. 

They untangle themselves and Han reaches for the Hyperdrive switch. Ben starts the departing sequenze and they levitate over the snowy plain for a second. Nervosity thrums under Han’s skin and he takes a deep breath. 

“Now,” Ben says and his father pulls the switch. 

\----

Armitage leans against the back of the bench. Chewie had went to swap with Ben in the cockpit and left Armitage behind, but not without leaving a thick blanket over his shoulders. Playing with his mug, Armitage stares into the darkened corridor leading to the cargo hold. 

“Hey,” Ben says and sits next to him. 

Lifting his gaze, Armitage nods at him. He hasn’t forgotten the snide comment Ben made when he and Chewie had left for their mission. 

“Sorry about earlier,” Ben sighs. “I was a little jealous that mom picked you for this mission.” 

“She knew I wanted to take my revenge,” Armitage replies without really acknowledging what Ben had said. “And I think she also kind of wanted to test my loyalty.” 

“I guess,” Ben nods. “Was it… Was it like you wanted it to be?” 

“Yes,” Armitage chuckles, suddenly overcome with the realisation of what he did. “It was better than I could’ve ever imagined it. I’m free…” 

“You were free before,” Ben says. 

“Not like that,” Armitage replies, unable to keep the sharp edge out of his voice. “He could’ve still harmed me, even across the galaxy and without even knowing where I was. Now he’s really gone from my life. He can’t touch me now.”

“I… I understand. When I was training as a child I heard a voice…” Ben shudders when he remembers. “It was some old force creature that called for me to come to him. To the Dark.” 

Armitage looks away from his mug and stares at Ben. He had known that Ben hadn’t had the easiest training, with both his mother and uncle being his mentors. However he hadn’t know that Ben had struggled with such a thing. 

“What happened to that creature?” Armitage asks.

“Palpatine’s secret student, his last apprentice,” Ben rubs a hand over his face, fingers shaking. “Luke had to search half the galaxy to find him. It’s name was Snoke and hid on Mustafar.” 

“ _Mustafar_.” 

Armitage had heard of that planet, but had put it down as myth. It was rumored that it was the old Vader fortress, where Anakin had finally fallen for the Dark.

“Yes,” Ben glances over to him. “They went to kill it, but almost didn’t make it. Snoke was talking about a Force unity, a dyad, between my mom and uncle and that they were destined to destroy him and take the throne of the Sith. But mom wasn’t having that and destroyed it along with the temple Snoke was in.” 

“I heard rumors during my time in the Academy that there was someone knowledgeable in the Force willing to assist the FO in it’s ascension to power…” Armitage muses. “Maybe that was Snoke. Since at some point the rumors stopped and no one spoke of it ever again.”

“I guess we’ll never know,” Ben shrugs. “But at least that was the last of the Dark Lords. The last of the Sith it was surely.” 

They fall silent for a moment and Ben levitates a bottle of water over to himself, too lazy to get up. 

“You know sometimes I’m really glad I don’t have all that fancy Force sensitivity going on for me. I’m already overwhelmed with my regular life, I can hardly imagine how it would be if I could use the Force.” 

“Yeah, but it’s super useful if you are just too lazy to get up,” Ben winks and takes a sip. 

He barely catches Armitage’s eyeroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sniper!Hux, but this is sadly the only time he makes a real appearance. But!! There's foreshadowing ;). Did you catch it? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment! It motivates the writer!
> 
> Please note that due to recent events, anonymous commenting has been disabled. Sorry about that :/


	2. Greater Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the one-day-delay. I planned on posting Mondays and Thursdays...but our internet crashed and has yet to be fixed, so I'm using up my precious data to post this. Lets hope it gets fixed soonish. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos!
> 
> Please note the updated tags!

Rey’s eyes fix on the horizon. All sound, all feeling fall away as she levitates six feet off the ground. Wind rushes through the woods surrounding her, but she doesn’t feel the cool air move or hear the rustling of the leaves. 

She is completely immersed in the Force. 

_“Do you feel it?”_ Anakin asks and a hand brushes over Rey’s forehead. 

“Yes,” she replies and inhales deeply. 

_“You can tap into that well of power at any given moment. There is nothing you cannot do,”_ Anakin continues. _“Just think of it. You are connected to the Force.”_

Rey closes her eyes and settles deeper into the feeling. Power courses through her veins makes her feel lightheaded and shaky. And yet it sustains her, builds her up. Her senses heighten and she suddenly feels every living breathing creature. 

Gasping, she opens her eyes. 

_“Yes,”_ , Obi-wan sounds proud. _“This is what it’s all about.”_

\----

Armitage rolls the rank cylinder through his fingers. There is something unsettling about looking at it. It is beautiful and yet the memories attached to it were all too painful. 

He knows deep down that he should’ve gotten rid of it as soon as they reached the first Resistance outpost with Poe. But something had felt wrong about that. His uniform was easily discarded. 

But his life up to the point of leaving the First Order was represented and stored on this cylinder. 

“Hey,” Finn suddenly says. 

Looking up from the cylinder Armitage smiles at the former trooper. He tucks the item in his hands back into his belt where he got it from and sits up straighter.

“Hello Finn,” he replies and motions to the chair across the table. “Please do take a seat.” 

“Thank you,” Finn sits down and sighs nervously. 

“Don’t worry,” Armitage says. “I’m not going to tell you that you’ve done anything wrong. It’s more… an assessment of you cognitive capabilities and how adept you are at tactics.” 

Finn nods and inhales deeply. 

“Will it only be you?” Finn asks. 

“No, Lieutenant Tico will join us,” Armitage says with a smile. “But as she usually tends to be behind schedule, we have a few moments until she arrives.” 

“Rose always complains that her sister is late,” Finn chuckles. 

“Are you close with that mechanic?”

“Rose fixes Poe’s ship, so we spent quite some time with her,” Finn nods. “I did get basic mechanic instructions at FO when we were still in training.” 

“Yes, I believe that was my idea… Back when I still believed in the cause,” Armitage frowns. 

“Do you ever regret it?” Finn’s eyes search for something in Armitage’s.

“Did you?” 

The two look at each other. For a few moments, Armitage sees the gears turn inside Finn’s head, but he knows the verdict. 

“No,” Finn says simply. “Even though the way we escaped could’ve been handled better.” 

“That is true,” Armitage chuckles. “But I believe Poe’s flying was the only reason we weren’t killed.” 

Finn nods and Armitage sees that his eyes get quite wistful. It’s not his place, but he still wonders. What was going on between the pilot and his gunner.

“You know,” Armitage says. “The Resistance doesn’t have any rules like the FO.” 

“I… I do know. But it’s one thing to know about something and another to follow through.” 

“Finn, I’m not in the position to dish out advice…” 

“Not you. You with your extensive romantic relations…” Finn jokes and Armitage rolls his eyes. 

“As I was saying,” he stares Finn down, who only smugly grins back. “My educated guess is that neither of you are adverse towards… A different relationship. Go ahead. You don’t know what the next day holds. Maybe Poe falls for a hot Gungan…” 

Fin stares at him and throws his head back in laughter. The barren walls make the bellowing sound louder than it actually is and Armitage suddenly feels compelled to join the frivolous outburst of emotion. 

“I never knew you were funny,” Finn says and claps his hands together. 

“There were attempts to beat it out of me, but they sadly failed.” 

Finn’s expression instantly changes and Armitage regrets bringing up Pryde and his father, but before either was able to say anything, Paige hurries into the room. 

“Am I too late?” She asks and falls into the seat beside Armitage.

“Don’t know where you got that idea from,” Finn replies and Armitage giggles into his padd. 

\----

“Rey?” Ben levitates BB-8 as they wait for Poe to be done showering. 

“Huh?” His cousin asks, putting her sabre down. 

“What do you think about the vision Luke had?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Rey licks her lips. “I’m still hoping it was all a fluke.” 

“Because then that would mean…” Ben trails off and lowers BB-8 to the ground. 

“It would mean that Palpatine is still alive,” Rey watches the droid run circles around Ben. “And that’s even worse news than the FO.” 

“Despite the plan for that planet killer weapon?” Sitting up, Ben reaches for his own sabre. “The one Armitage helped with.” 

“Well, if everything falls into place the way we hope it will, Starkiller will be delayed now that Commander Hux is dead,” Rey shrugs. 

The two sit in silence for a few moments until Ben inhales deeply. 

“But how.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“It’s unnatural,” Ben mutters. 

“We have crushed entire ships during the battle of Kobyan together.” 

“That was Finn, Luke, my mom, you and me. Palpatine is one person.” 

“He’s ancient. He’s been around since the days of the Old Republic. And even before that,” Rey shrugs. “I don’t think that he’s entirely of this world anymore. He’s more and yet less than living.” 

“What if it’s his plan all along? That one of us takes his place?” Ben asks, voice weak despite the breath he took beforehand. 

“You mean… That one us will be tempted to the Dark?” 

“Mom’s stories… The visions she had of destruction and death following this family,” Ben swallows. “How can we live with that legacy? Our grandfather destroyed the Jedis and the Old Republic.” 

“I don’t know,” Rey whispers. “All I know is that none of us are likely to fall for the Dark Side. You have overcome it years ago, my dad outright refused it, Finn came from the Dark and Leia is too stubborn to be moved. And I’m… I’m too well protected for it to be happen I guess.” 

Ben looks up and out the window into the distance. Light is failing outside and the planet’s night is looming. He closes his eyes as tears threaten to run down his face. 

“It’s not gone Rey,” he says quietly. “The voice is muffled, but there. The temptation remains. The doubts return.” 

“You haven’t given into it,” Rey insists. “Nor are you likely to.” 

“How can you be sure Rey?” Ben asks. “I struggle with it and I worry that there might be a day when I am not prepared to defend my mind. The day I succumb.” 

Rey reaches out for her cousin and takes his face into her hands. She sees and feels the worry that lives inside of him. 

“Ben,” she says, tears burning in her eyes. “I never had to go through what you went through. And I cannot understand what it means… But I know you. I understand you. You are not weak. You have overcome horrific things and came out scarred and afraid. And yet you continued on your path. Your path bathed in the Light Side.” 

Tears now run freely down her cheeks and Ben has long ago put his forehead against hers. For a few minutes the only thing is audible are the sniffles and quiet sobs. Rey’s soothing presence in the Force calms and envelops Ben. 

He reaches for her and gets lost in her love for him. In how much she cares for him. In her willingness to raise hell and the dead to protect him. Trying in turn to show her how much he appreciates her and her undying support of him.

And then he feels it. 

The thrumming, pulsing heart of her power. Source of her goodwill, her optimism and her strength. Everything that is her is settled there, fueled by the Force and her own personal drive to do good. 

“You are the true Skywalker heir,” Ben rasps, voice rough from emotion and awe. 

“Yeah,” Rey pulls back and for a moment she looks scared. 

“I always knew you’d upstage me,” Ben jokes and as he smiles he feels the last few tears run down his cheeks. 

“I never intended for that…” 

“I know. I understand. But it explains so much,” Ben replies and pulls her into a tight hug. “The way you just believe in the good. The way you just support your stupid cousin. The way you just _use_ the Force like it’s the easiest thing in the world.” 

“Found out today,” she says. “It was almost by accident.” 

“I’m so happy for you,” Ben inhales deeply. “I believe Luke will be ecstatic.” 

“You think so,” Rey pulls away. “It paints a massive target on me.” 

“Anything the war will throw at you will be able to handle. That is the only thing I’m sure of,” Ben looks in her eyes and sees the fear that comes with that sort of power. “In the same way that you are sure I am good, I am certain that you will handle it. And even if not, I’ll have your back the same way you have mine.” 

The relief on Rey’s face hurts almost as much as a punch to the gut. Being the youngest student and the adopted child of a Skywalker was already a burden on Rey’s mind, Ben knew that much. But that sort of power… Enough to crush planets and ships with a mere thought. 

Ben doesn’t want to think about it. Rey falls into his arms again and he feels tears soak his shirt. 

It’s not that Ben is weak. He has almost as much handle on the Force as Luke who has had a lot more experience and training. It’s more that he never uses his full potential, too scared of overdoing it unless Luke really pushes him. And whenever they are engaged in battle, he really experiences what he is truly capable of. 

He wouldn’t know how to handle even more than he already had. 

“You two good?” Poe asks as he enters the small living room the three of them share. 

“Yeah,” Ben replies. “Just… Force things. And family issues.” 

Rey sits up and rubs her hands over her face. Looking at both of them, Poe has a soft expression on his face. 

“You guys are doing an amazing job. We wouldn’t have gotten that far without Jedis,” Poe sits down on the sofa opposite of them. “If there is ever anything I can help you with… I know it’s not much I can offer, but at least a shoulder to cry on.” 

Ben has to bite his lip to keep from crying and reaches for his oldest friend. 

“Thank you,” he says, squeezing Poe’s hand, as Rey stands to hug Poe. “But the only thing you can do is ask Finn out.” 

Rey, eyes still a little puffy from crying, starts laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Rey as the Chosen One out of my cold dead hands. I love my Savage Space Scavanger Lady to the Outer Rim and back. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment! It motivates the writer!
> 
> Please note that due to recent events, anonymous commenting has been disabled. Sorry about that :/


	3. Black Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super unmotivated to edit today. So sorry if this a little late in the day. 
> 
> I'm having a hard time with staying at home 24/7. Depressions not a fun thing to have and I hope that with this chapter I might be able to brighten someone's day.
> 
> This chapter, just like the ones to follow, are heavily based on the plot of TROS. Simply because SO MANY things in that movie made absolutely zero sense. I will try my best to sort the mess out and arrange the element into something resembling plot.

Amilyn twists her finger around her finger absently minded as she watches the holo in front of her. There is little doubt as to what she is looking at. Despite their efforts, the First Order had retaken Arkanis and with it the remains of the Old Academy. She fears now that Pryde would twist that victory even more into a heroic act of self-recovery. 

The Old Academy is a symbol of strength for the First Order after all. 

Twirling her fingers around her bracelet, Amilyn closes her eyes and sighs. The stress is already getting to her, tightening her shoulders and clouding her mind. All the possibilities this new change would bring weigh her down and steal the air out of her lungs. 

“Sad news indeed,” Leia suddenly interrupts her deep thoughts. 

Turning away from the holo, Amilyn looks around to her oldest friend. She sees her worries and fears mirrored in Leia’s eyes and knows that both were not mistaken about them either.

“Yes,” Amilyn replies. “But just because we lost one battle doesn’t mean we lost the entire war.”

“No,” Poe interjects, having entered the room behind Leia. “If that were the case, we would have beaten the First Order with the first battle we ever fought against them.” 

“Dameron,” Amilyn says, her voice a little on edge.

The two didn’t get along really well. In part it had something to do with Amilyn’s strategic decisions and the fact that she only told them to a handful of people and not the entire fleet. Which was fine if one wanted to prevent any spilled plans to the enemy, but it had caused trouble especially with the fleet’s fighter pilots. 

The two just look at each other in silence for a few moments while the rest of the party slowly enter the room. Amilyn blinks away and turns the holo of with the feeling of dismay building in the pit of her stomach. 

“I’m sure that we will be able to retake Arkanis,” Armitage says calmly. “It’s not exactly of strategic value to anyone. It’s a shitty little planet with only it’s vast amounts of naturally occurring water as a resource.” 

“But it is a place of culture for…” 

“I know the cultural importance of Arkanis, Admiral Holdo,” Armitage’s voice becomes sharp and cutting. “After all I grew up on that planet and attended the Academy. Don’t try to educate me on my own background.” 

Amilyn wants to reply something, give the Lieutenant a reprimand. Then Leia clears her throat and shakes her head slowly. Amilyn closes her mouth and huffs. 

“I did not mean this as a an affront towards you,” Armitage says calmly. “I’m just not in the mood of having people explain well known facts to me.” 

Instead of pressing the matter, he walks over to the large table standing near the large viewport overlooking the hangars. It was one-way, mirrored from the other side to prevent man or machine from looking into the command centre. 

“Do not get on Armitage’s bad side, please,” Leia whispers to Amilyn. “He’s not only extremely valuable, but also volatile. And despite his past he is a highly regarded sniper, and especially now after killing Commander Hux, widely know.” 

“I don’t know why you let him simply be the way he is,” Amilyn replies sharply. 

“Calm yourself,” Leia frowns for a moment. “I am not making excuses for him. Just wanted to remind you to be little bit less… Looking down on everyone from your high horse.” 

“I do not!” 

“You do and we both know it.” 

With that, Leia marches over to the table where the rest slowly assembled. Something boils inside Amilyn and she knows deep down that Leia was right. Maybe that is why her words had put her so on edge. 

“Very well,” Amilyn begins. “The rumors have been confirmed. Someone made contact with Allegiant General Pryde of the FO. Someone we’ve identified at Palpatine.” 

There are a few hushed whispers amongst those at the table, but soon the surprise dies down. Nervous eyes turn to her and Amilyn licks her lips. The turmoil in her slowly dies down and she takes a deep breath. Only then Amilyn continues. 

“The significance of this alliance, if it came to pass, is clear to everyone at this table,” she says. “There’s little time for us to make our move and with the limited knowledge and resources we have it will be more than a little difficult.” 

“Whatever our move will be, Admiral Holdo, Pryde will attempt to interject at all costs,” Armitage throws in. “He will sacrifice an entire army if not more to stop us.” 

“Which is why I want you on that mission, Lieutenant Hux,” Amilyn replies. “You are most familiar with the FO and I expect your skills in battle to be useful in combat against FO forces.” 

“What is our objective to begin with?” Ben asks. “What’s the plan?” 

“Leia, if you please.” 

\----

Luke sighs when the holocron was mentioned.

“Yes,” he stops his sister’s speech. “We spoke about it a few years ago.” 

“So you know where it is,” Poe says. 

“I know where someone is that might have a clue where it’s hidden. His last known location was in Pasaana, but that’s some twenty years ago.” 

“Twenty _years_ ,” Finn groans. “We won’t find anything!” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. The people of Pasaana have very good memories and rarely forget anything,” Lando says calmly. “It would be best to simply go there and find out if there are any traces left.” 

“What kind of clue is that?” Rey asks as she runs her fingers through her loose hair. “What are we to expect from that person if we do find them on Pasaana?” 

“His name is Ochi and he was a Sith assassin under Darth Sidious,” Luke replies. “I was able to track him up to Pasaana, but when I found his ship abandoned, I had little hope. Before I was able to investigate further, Leia called be back on an urgent matter.” 

“Well, with a bit of luck we can find out where he went from Pasaana. He couldn’t have left the planet without getting supplies, since it’s one of the few inhabitat planets in that system even though it’s in the Expansion Region,” Ben inhales deeply. “Now the only question is who do we send.” 

“I suggest that all of you leave. Take Han with you, he itches for a little adventure,” Leia replies. “If Ochi really is the kind of person that we assume he is… A Sith assassin is still a serious threat and we do not know who the FO is sending after you.” 

“Are you sure this is wise?” Amilyn asks. 

“I am absolutely certain,” Leia says firmly. “Prepare, I want you to leave at the earliest convenience.” 

\----

The sun is beating down on Armitage’s face and he likes this planet even less than Starkiller Base. And that was saying something. 

The Falcon had landed on a large rock in some kind of valley, just across another rock formation with a derelict looking ship perched on top. Squinting over to it, Armitage tries to make out the ship itself, but the air is swirling too much. 

“How to we get over there?” He asks.

“We walk,” Poe replies and climbs down the rocks. “We don’t have speeders and the formation over there is too small for us.”

“Wonderful,” Armitage grinds out. 

He _hates_ Pasaana. 

But when Ben emerges from the Falcon only wearing a thin top and loose pants he decides that maybe the hot, dusty planet was good for something after all. And while Rey, Finn and Ben make a game out of levitating themselves down the tricky rock formation, while the rest of the company have to climb down themselves, leaving only BB-8 behind. 

Chewie is complaining about the heat and for once Armitage as glad he was only a redhead and not a wookie.

When they finally reach the foot of the stupid rock they parked on, Rey is already scanning the horizon. Ben is standing with Finn and is giving him advice about something or another. Maybe it is a trick of light, maybe it is just Armitage’s gut feeling...

But Poe looks very angry about the animated conversation between those two. Armitage has to suppress rolling his eyes at their stupidity and the little dance around the topic these two had going on ever since they had escaped the First Order together.

“What do you say?” Rey asks and hands her goggles to her father. 

“I’d say that ship hasn’t moved in years,” Lando replies. “No way in hell.” 

Looking through the goggles he makes a confirming sound. He turns around to his husband and Luke only shrugs. 

“You’re the ship expert, I can only slice things in half and levitate stones,” Luke says sarcastically. 

“Can you cut the old married couple crap and move?” Han mutters and takes his goggles back.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I catch you and Leia in the corridors arguing like you did on Hoth while we were under heavy attack!”

Han grumbles something under his breath as he marches off towards the rusting ship, Rey and Poe in tow. 

“Uncle, you are aware that arguing is like… Their main thing,” Ben asks, watching Finn and Chewie set off in pursuit. 

“Yes, we were there, we endured their most hormonal times,” Lando replies. “Especially before the Battle of Endor. They sneaked off to have angry sex somewhere and Luke almost walked in on them.”

“I wasn’t aware….” 

“Gross,” Ben shudders. “You coming Armitage or do you want to know more about my parents _most hormonal times_?” 

“No, thank you, I’d like to look into Leia’s eyes without imaging her… Like that,” Armitage replies and follows Ben. 

They walk in silence the first few minutes, watching the others goof in the distance. Han is off to the side but every now and then, Chewie calls something over to him. It is oddly domestic. Like taking a break from war for once and doing something a little more fun. 

“What do you think we’ll find?” 

“Just about anything,” Ben replies. “It could be an actual holocron or a wayfinder. Or maybe just an artefact point us in the right direction.”

“Holocron? Wayfinder? Is there a difference?” Armitage kicks a stone to the side. 

“Not really. Wayfinders are a subform of Holocrons. But I think the Jedi referred to both as holocrons while the Sith had different names for them,” Ben shrugs. “Sith do tend to be a little dramatic.” 

“Why did Luke return if that… Let’s call it clue hidden here was so important?” 

“Well… My mother called him home because during my training as a young child… Something happened,” Ben inhales shakily. 

Armitage glances over to him and he sees a fear manifesting in his expression, a fear he hasn’t seen before. Until now he had seen Ben as a cocky Jedi-Smuggler-Mix with maybe a little superiority complex.

“It was a vision of a possible future,” Ben says. “A future in which I had turned to the Dark and destroyed the New Temple and everyone in it.” 

“I’m sorry,” Armitage reaches over. “I did not mean to bring up bad memories.” 

“It’s fine,” Ben says. “It’s fine. At some point I left that behind, thanks to my mother and uncle. But the vision and the voice I heard… It haunts me. It makes me wonder how cruel I could’ve become if…” He trails off. 

“Yeah,” Armitage nods. “I sometimes wonder how life would’ve gone for me if I hadn’t deserted. If I hadn’t tried to stop my father from building Starkiller.” 

“Maybe we would’ve served under the same banner!” Ben chuckles suddenly. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think we would’ve gotten along.” 

“Why? I’m a delight to be around.” 

“Ben, let’s be real. Even at ‘half power’-” Armitage makes air quotes “-you annoy the shit out of me. If you were a fully fledged Sith or whatever, I would hate your guts.” 

“Rude,” Ben playfully shoves Armitage.

But because he’s Ben, he underestimates his strength and Armitage falls into the coarse, black sand to his left. 

And sinks in.

\----

Ben panics. 

Half of Armitage’s left arm is already sinking in and even though his legs are still on safe ground, something tells Ben that wouldn’t last long. So instead of doing the reasonable thing and attempt to pull Armitage out by his legs, he used the Force.

“You oaf!” Armitage yells as he is lifted out of the weird sand. 

“I’m sorry!” Ben snaps and loses concentration for a second. 

So Armitage falls quite unceremoniously into Ben’s arms and they both almost stumble over. Now Ben holds a very angry Armitage against his chest.

“Oh my, when you get angry you get even more cat-like,” Ben teases him.

“I could’ve died you moron!” Armitage hisses and Ben fully expects him to lash out. “Although it was quite nice to see you panicking for once.” 

Opening his mouth like a fish, Ben is so startled, he lets Armitage go. As he watches Armitage strutt off, Luke and Lando finally reaching him. 

“Like father, like son,” Luke says as he passed his nephew. 

“At least the Skywalker line won’t be continued… Small mercies,” Lando agrees. 

“Hold on!” Ben begins, but his uncles only starts laughing.

\----

“There is no trace of anyone having entered the ship in the last few years,” Rey concludes. “There is however a droid over there that’s seemingly deactivated. Maybe BB-8 is able to get him running again.” 

“Chewie, Lando, take the droid back to the Falcon,” Han says. “We will try if we can find something worth our time in the ship’s log.” 

Rey watches her two companions leave the deserted ship while Poe and Han begin their work on reviving the ship’s computers and logs. Finn steps next to her. 

“You look troubled,” he says as quiet as possible. 

“This looks a lot like the ship my parents left,” Rey replies. 

“I’d hate to disappoint Rey,” Armitage pipes up. “This ship was a very popular one in it’s time and far beyond that.” 

Rey sighs and nods. It was logical and since Armitage is the one of the best ingenieurs and ship designers Rey knew she trusts his knowledge. 

“I understand,” she says. 

“You could’ve worded it a bit better,” Finn mutters. “And maybe stop spying on people’s conversations.” 

“I didn’t mean to intruded,” Armitage shoots back and sighs. “You know that better than anyone else, but there is no good in getting your hopes up. I had to learn _that_ the hard way.” 

“Armitage meant no harm,” Rey ads. “I understand his motives and I appreciate him telling me. Even if he intruded in our conversation.” 

She gives Finn a slightly pointed look. The expression on her friends face is one all too familiar to her. Finn wants to argue more and maybe even agitate Armitage. It might be something from back when Armitage was Finn’s superior and ordered him around. Maybe Finn is just in a slightly bad mood since Poe had barely said two words to him. 

“My belonging is not in the past,” Rey inhales deeply. “It’s in the present.” 

In a blink of an eye, Finn’s expression changes and gets soft and gentle. They know the truth of these words since it applied to both of them. And maybe also a little to Armitage, but Rey knows so little about the sniper, it is hard to tell. 

“Well, our dear Ochi certainly liked to travel,” Ben strolls out of the cockpit. “Some Endor moon, a few water planets, some places in the Outer Rim neither Han nor I should visit and… Coruscant.” 

“Oh my,” Armitage says. “Let’s hope it’s one of the Outer Rim planets, I always wanted to see you handcuffed.”

“Oh really?” Ben smirks and licks his lips.

“This conversation should best be continued in privat, don’t you think?” Poe asks, voice a little strained. “We have a mission to complete after all.” 

“I’d suggest we start out with the Endor moon. Since that was the general area Palpatine was last, this… Thing might be hidden there,” Han says. “Unless anyone wants to visit… Coruscant.” 

“Comm Chewie and Lando,” Rey says. “They should be done with the droid by now.” 

\----

Captain Andelia watches the Millenium Falcon take off and soon after, Ochi’s ship lifts in the air as well, heading for outer space. A shiver of satisfaction goes through her. 

“ _Are you certain this will work in our favour?_ ” Pryde’s jarring voice over the comm irritates her. 

“Be assure Allegiant General, my plan will pay off. The moment they reach Exegol, regardless which ship, we will know.” 

“ _And what if they find the beacon?_ ” Pryde snaps. 

“Well, your soldiers applied them, I trust you trained them well enough,” Andelia shoots back, her irritation getting the better of her.

“ _Watch your mouth,_ ” Pryde growls. “ _Commander Hux is no longer here to protect you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore bickering and I adore fools flirting. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment! It motivates the writer!
> 
> Please note that due to recent events, anonymous commenting has been disabled. Sorry about that :/


	4. Wasted Resources

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late again. I'll probably change the posting date of ch 5 to Friday to make it a little even and easier for me to muster the energy to edit. I was busy on the weekend and yesterday just too damn tired. 
> 
> The only reason why I managed to edit and post today is because I needed a little distraction. We'v had some bad news this morning. A relative of mine died of Covid-19. Please take care everyone and call your friends and loved ones!

Poe struggles with the controls of Ochi’s ancient ship as he attempts to land on Kef-Bir. He is cursing under his breath and Finn glances over to his friend. He wants to assist Poe, but he knows that judging from his reactions to Finn’s previous attempt to help him that could lead to a fight.

“Han has landed over there. We’ll have to figure out what we’re actually looking for. This moon is gigantic,” Rey says and left the cockpit. 

She had been standing behind the two of the for part of the journey. Finn glances over his shoulder watching her depart before turning his attention back to Poe. 

“Are you alright?” Finn asks. “You seem…” 

“I’m fine,” Poe snaps and left. 

Finn bites his lower lip and turned to watch him leave in a huff. Poe’s behaviour unsettles him. He wonders briefly if he did something wrong.

“I think he didn’t like you chatting with Ben earlier,” Armitage suddenly says. 

He is leaning against the wall, examining his blaster. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Armitage shrugs. “It’s Poe, I don’t know him nearly as well as you. Just… Try to talk to him. And maybe try to get him alone.” 

For a moment they just look at each other and Finn shivers under Armitage’s impersonal gaze. Then the look softens and Armitage walks over to him. They had never been the most friendly of people, but Armitage puts a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

“I just want to see you happy after all the horrible things the FO and I put you through,” Armitage’s voice is soft. “Allow yourself to be happy.” 

But Finn doesn’t know reply and simply walks past him and down the ramp. Armitage’s words resonate with him as he follows the foot paths up a small hill. All the time he wonders how much he had let on that even Armitage noticed something different. 

He and Poe are close, but Finn doubts that the hot-shot pilot would have any interest in him. Even though he is a long shot from the deserteur he was when they first met, Finn doesn’t know if it’s enough to catch Poe’s interest. 

He sighs deeply.

Up on a ledge, their small company gathers and looks towards the looming horror that present itself to them. The jarred structure in the middle of a tumultuous sea sends a shiver down Finn’s back.

The remains of the second Death Star. 

“It’s horrible,” Poe mutters. 

“Yeah,” Rey replies. “So many resources wasted. Just think about the value that’s just dumped here.” 

“That as well. I was more referring to the murder machine it actually was,” Poe says. 

“Both of you are right. I personally would’ve like the entire thing to be deconstructed and the materials used for our ships,” Luke grumbles. “But the New Republic was insistent on it being a memorial of some sort.” 

“We once visited this place. Although I only saw it from the viewport of a small freighter,” Armitage says. “Some of the Officers visited every year at the anniversary of the Battle of Endor.” 

“That was the other thing I was worried about,” Luke mutters. “But who would listen to me.” 

“We still don’t know where the next clue is,” Rey sighs. 

Everyone falls silent as the watch the waves splash against the remains. There was no way that they would be able to search the entirety of the deconstructed battle station. 

Rey suddenly took a shaky breath and Finn reaches for her as she stumbles to the side. But she pushes his hands away and turns around to look at Ochi’s ship. Her expression is uneasy and nervous. 

Without saying anything she begins walking towards the ship. Finn hurries after her, but at some point she had begun to run. 

“Rey!” Finn yells, but she doesn’t listen.

Stumbling over some plant, Finn falls hard on the rough ground and for a moment he is unable to move. Poe reaches him and kneels down beside him.

“You alright Finn?” He asks, looking a little worried. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” Finn struggles to sit up and Poe helps him. 

“Are you sure?” Poe asks softly when they both stand again.

“Yeah, nothing to worry about,” Finn smiles at him. 

Their eyes meet and Finn’s throat closes up. His mouth is dry and his breathing becomes laboured. 

“Finn!” Rey calls. “Poe, I need your help!” 

Poe licks his lips and lets Finn go, walking over to the ship. Finn feels suddenly cold and uneasy. But he shakes the feeling off and follows Poe. 

\----

“A dagger,” Lando says and takes the item Rey had found in a hidden compartment on the ship. 

“It says something on it,” Ben mutters, hanging over his uncle’s shoulder. “What language is that?” 

“Sith I assume,” Lando replies. “But it doesn’t help us in any way since no one is here to read it. And even if, most droids have protocols keeping them from translating it.”

“Great,” Ben curses. “What do we do now?” 

“Come on, we will find a way. It must have something to do with this planet. Out there is the biggest thing the Sith ever built. How can you be sure that it has nothing to do with this dagger,” Rey snaps. “Or the fact that Ochi visited this planet before his death.”

Ben glares at her and she glares back at him. For a few moments the two remain stuck in their position. Until Armitage clears his throat. 

“I don’t want to intrude, but there’s a whole bunch of people out there.” 

Lando pushes his daughter and his nephew aside and makes his way out of the ship. Han is currently talking to a handsome young woman mounted on some kind of furry steed. 

“What do they want?” Lando asks Armitage. 

“Apparently they are a whole lot of deserters. Company 77 from the Outer Rim. Forgot which one was their commanding General, but they stole a whole ship and landed here about three clicks away,” he replies. “They offered to show us the wreckage if need be.” 

“How do they know…” 

“Saw us on the ledge,” Armitage says. “I must admit I should’ve checked for population before we landed, but no one’s perfect.” 

Lando humms in reply. 

“Seems like Han is making friends already.” 

“Does that surprise you?” Armitage asks with a chuckle. 

\----

Salt water drenches Armitage and he really wishes they had flown over to the wreckage. But no, Han and Lando wanted to work on the Falcon and Poe decided to tinker with Ochi’s ship. Finn naturally stayed behind to help him. Armitage desperately hopes the two knuckleheads would finally get it together. 

Another waved splashes over him and he growls at the sea. 

“You don’t seem to like any of the planets we visit,” Ben says, sounding far too amused about this. 

“Yes,” Armitage snaps back. “One was too hot, one is too wet and I’m sure I’ll hate the next one just as much if not more.” 

“I didn’t mind the heat,” Ben chuckles and steps beside Armitage at the railing of the glider. 

“I’m a redhead. I’m sure I already have a sunburn on my nose.” 

“You actually do,” Ben says and scrutinises Armitage’s face.

He goes as far as to grab Armitage’s chin to hold him steady. Nervously, Armitage stares at the other man looming over him. Not that Ben has much on advantage height wise. But he’s so much more muscular. Then a weird feeling passes over his skin and he wrinkles his nose. 

“That’s a cute face,” Ben teases. 

“What did you do?” Armitage asks and extracts his face out of Ben’s gentle grip.

“I healed your skin,” Ben replies, glancing down on where Armitage’s fingers were wrapped around Ben’s wrist. 

“Oh,” Armitage swallows. “Thank you.” 

The rest of their uncomfortable ride is spent in silence. Ben remains by his side and occasionally parted a wave or shields them from splashes. One time he even steadies Armitage on a particularly bad hit. 

The hand on his back burns through Armitage’s wet shirt. 

Thankfully they finally reach the wreckage and they climb onto somewhat stable ground. Looking up Armitage sees a lot of elevator shafts, corridors and durasteel columns keeping everything together. 

“Where the hell are we supposed to go?” Shanna asks.

“It could be inscribed on the dagger, but since we can’t read that…” Rey replies and pulls it out of her bag. 

Armitage is still wandering around, staring at the derelict remains of the Empires last big dream. A shiver runs down his back, not only because the place was ice cold but because it felt dark and corrupt. 

A startled yell makes him turn around. 

What he sees astonishes him. The Sith dagger hangs in the air as if suspended above Rey’s outstretched hand. It points upwards towards where a dark corridor lead into nowhere. 

“Well, that’s one way to give directions,” Armitage replies as Ben reaches for the dagger to simply pick it out of the air. 

“It is a Sith relic. So we shouldn’t be surprised about anything.” 

Armitage chooses not to reply to that and instead pulls a face. Sometimes he really wants to smack Ben for always wanting to have the last word. But he assumes that that’s part of his charm. 

Shanna stays with the gliders and Armitage really wants to stay too. But he can’t, not with him being the only one who has intricate knowledge of this place. Moments later he regrets it sorely. 

The path towards their still unknown destination is dangerous, uncomfortable and kind of slippery. Through the constant onslaught of the elements, the durasteel has started to rust in some places, making the climbing difficult and hard. Paired with the fungus and the fauna that started to grow in some places it was almost impossible. 

Then, all of a sudden they are out in the light again. 

A coldness takes hold of Armitage as he looks around. He knows what this place was and all of a sudden he felt sick. The air he is breathing felt corrupted as he looked at the throne. 

“Armitage?” Ben asks. 

Jerking around, Armitage feels dizzy and clumsy. 

“Are you alright?” Reaching for him, Ben’s face grows even more concerned. 

“It’s okay, probably just fatigue,” Armitage tries to deflect, but Ben has already pulled him over to sit down on some rubble. 

Armitage doesn’t see Rey and assumes she must’ve continued on. The holocron couldn’t be far he reckons. The feeling slowly leaves his body and he is about to think clearer. Just as he is about to speak again, Ben yelps in pain and crumbles to the floor. 

“Ben!” Armitage screams and reached for the other. 

But Ben thrashes and hits Armitage’s shoulder hard, sending him back. The warped durasteel he has just been sitting on digs into his back painfully.

“Put your hands up!” 

The voice cuts through Armitage’s thoughts like a vibroblade. He knows who it belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope despite everything, you liked this chapter. Be safe!
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment! It motivates the writer!
> 
> Please note that due to recent events, anonymous commenting has been disabled. Sorry about that :/


	5. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter again features some heavy foreshadowing! 
> 
> Also this discusses a possible future where Rey become Dark (dw she won't I was just playing around with something). Please also note that I spent about five minutes on finding another word for pure that doesn't make it sound kinda gross? (idk ppl calling Rey and her power pure feels like undermining her whole damn character) 
> 
> And snuggles.
> 
> Please note the updated tags! Happy Easter everyone 💖

“Phania,” Armitage growls. 

“That’s Captain Andelia to you,” she replies, her voice sharp. 

“I don’t care how long you licked Pryde’s boots for this position, you swine. I will not let you ruin this.” 

Armitage pulls his blaster up and pointed it square at her chest. Her blaster slowly lowered and points at Ben, who was still on the ground and still fitting. 

“How much is his life worth to you?” Captain Andelia asks. 

“Don’t you dare,” Armitage sneers.

“Oh darling, you know me better than that,” Andelia chuckles. 

“I will tear you to shreds…” Armitage takes a step forward but Andelia waves her blaster.

“No,” Andelia replies. “You will do no such a thing. Quite the opposite actually. I will drag your sorry ass back to Pryde and have him decide what to do with you and how to properly dispose of a traitor like you.” 

“Don’t predict things that will never come true,” Armitage says, as a hot red feeling overwhelms him. 

Then something bursts behind Armitage and glowing durasteel rains down on them. 

\----

_“He will die, he will get hurt, he will not be yours. Ever,”_ Palpatine says

The voice is raspy, ancient and ignites a horror inside of Ben worse than Snoke’s voice. Worse than anything he has ever experienced. 

Pictures keep flashing before him, multiple ones with Armitage hurt, crushed under stone, thrown down craters, impaled by red light sabres, getting shot. It is gruesome and cruel. With every picture an icy grip manifests around his heart, squeezing it. 

_“He is weak, he is a liability. He should not have been born at all, he should not be here. You should not be here. You were made for the Darkness, you were made for greatness, not Rey.”_

_“Rey will die. She will serve her purpose to revive the Sith and then you will kill her.”_

_“Armitage will die. He will bring you to me and then you will destroy him.”_

_“Poe will die. He will fail to protect Finn and then he will go mad with grief.”_

_“Finn will die. His understanding of the Force is too rudimentary and sloppy.”_

Ben can’t breathe. 

It is like a wet cloth had been placed over his mouth and he could not get it off, he can’t get air into his lungs. His body begins to burn despite the freezing conditions around him.

Then a hand brushes the cloth aside. 

The hand is warm and soft. A feeling like home and warmth washes away the ice around his heart and he feels a breath rush into his lungs. He turns his face towards the light and warmth by his side. 

**_“Ben. My sweetheart. How brave you are. I love you, you know that right. I’m proud of you,”_ ** his mother says softly. 

\----

Rey’s body is on fire. 

Not only from what she’d been confronted with inside the holocron chamber, but also with what she found outside. Despite being distracted by her Dark doppelganger, Rey had felt the exact moment something went wrong. She blames her own indecision with what to do with Dark Rey on being late to react to what happened in the old throne room. 

When she did manage to bust open the massive blast doors, the fury inside her ate everything up. 

The anger that burns inside of her chest at someone daring to hurt her cousin and daring to hurt Armitage consumes her. Upon spotting the First Order Captain threatening Ben, she lunges for her. Armitage barely ducks under her sabre as she ignites only one side.

Without a moment's hesitation she attacks her opponent, who turns and runs. 

Hurtling down slimy and dark corridor, jumping over fallen equipment and armors, Rey remains hot on her prey’s tail. The officer is quick and her calculated shots over her shoulder show remarkable training and skill. But in the end it’s all in vain. 

Rey finally has her backed in a corner. 

Glorious power flows through her as she approaches the cowering First Order Captain. Something wicked inside her burns away her rational thoughts and she feels invincible. The terror in her prey’s eyes sends a rush of adrenalin through her body. 

_“Rey,”_ Right in front of Rey, between her and the captain, Plo Koon manifests. “ _Don’t give into the Dark.”_

Rey shakes her head. She suddenly feels sluggish, her limbs heavy and her vision blurred. Something fights inside her, a battle rages in her mind. 

_“You are meant for the Light_ ,” Plo Koon continues. _“Your power is too empyreal and absolute.”_

She turns off both side of her sabre and steps back. The shaky breath she takes echoes in the corridor. 

\----

A hand rests on his cheek and Ben doesn’t know who’s it is.

 **_“Leave my child alone._ ** _”_

He wants to reach for his mother, but she’s just as elusive as the other voice, as Palpatine. Before he realises it, the air moves easier into his lungs and he feels more at ease.

“Ben?” Armitage asks, leaning over him.

The worry paints sharp lines on Armitage’s face and Ben tries to reach up to him, but finds horrifyingly he doesn’t have the strength. Fingers rub away the tears on the corners of his eyes. 

“I was so worried,” Armitage whispers. 

“I’m fine,” Ben insists and attempts to sit up.

“You were fitting. I-I didn’t know what to do or what was going on. And then Andelia threatened you,” Armitage shivers and Ben finally gets one of his hands off the ground.

He gently places it on Armitage’s side. Through the Force he feels the distress coursing through Armitage’s system and he tries to sooth him. 

“I was so scared.” 

“I’m sorry. I was overwhelmed by…” Ben inhales shakily. “Palpatine. He was in my head.” 

Armitage stares at him with wide eyes. 

“This place is cursed,” Armitage says. 

“Maybe. I wouldn’t know,” Ben replies. “We’ll leave as soon as I’m better and Rey has returned.” 

“She went after Andelia.” 

“Who’s that?” 

“A former colleague of mine. Captain Phania Andelia was serving under my command on the Finalizer before I deserted,” Armitage explains. “I’m surprised she wasn’t promoted.” 

“Is she dangerous?” Ben asks and closes his eyes.

“No more than the next FO officer,” Armitage says and Ben feels him shift. “Do you need something?” 

“No, just give me a minute alright?” Ben smiles and opens one of his eyes. “I’ll be fine.” 

Something in Armitage’s face tells Ben he’s not buying it. So instead of saying any more, he wraps his hands around Armitage’s upper body and pulls him down. Armitage goes to lie down on his chest surprisingly willingly and even rests his head on his shoulder. 

“This is a very stupid idea.” 

“Mh.” 

“We will be helpless in an ambush.”

“Mh.” 

“It’s irresponsible.”

“Mh.”

“I like it.” 

“Mhmmmh.” 

\----

Rey forces Andelia on her knees right next to Shanna. The former trooper looks up and squints at them. 

“Where’d you find that one?” Shanna asks. 

“Tried to kill Ben and Armitage,” Rey replies. “I’d like you to keep an eye on her, while I take care of the troopers.” 

“No,” Shanna says. “Leave them. I’ll send people out here to retrieve them as soon as we return to shore. They might be willing to join our cause. If not, we can still kill them.” 

Rey looks at her for a moment, contemplating in her head. 

“Fine,” she sighs. “You do have a point. I’m just…” Rey looks down on her hands. “Not really myself it seems. It’s something about this place. It brings out such an anger in me.” 

“It’s corrupted,” Shanna agrees and stands up. “We all felt it when we came here to salvage it. It reaches into your soul and… Does something. Hard to describe.” 

Rey hums in agreement. A noise startles them both and they turn to a ledge a few feet up. But when Rey sees her cousin’s dark head accompanied by Armitage’s fiery red hair, she relaxes. 

“Get down so we can get a move on!” She calls up. “We have a lot to do!”

“Did you get what we needed?” Ben yells back.

“Yes,” Rey reaches into her back and pulls the holocron out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment! It motivates the writer!
> 
> Please note that due to recent events, anonymous commenting has been disabled. Sorry about that :/


	6. Turbulences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a nice Easer weekend! 
> 
> This chapter is a little bit of a filler, but nothing to worry about: It's still packed with drama, our boys being stupid af and Rey struggling (again or still). We all float in Space. 
> 
> Warning: mentions of a panic attack but nothing too horrible I hope.

Luke looks at the First Order officer standing in front of him. He can almost taste her terror. But it’s not only her captors she fears, it’s the man that sent her here in the first place. 

“What brings you here.” 

Andelia only stares at him, unwilling to cooperate with him. He sighs and stand up, leaving the young woman in the care of three former troopers. As he steps out of the tent, he immediately spots his daughter, speaking to his husband. 

“Rey,” he calls as he makes his way over to them. 

“Has she said anything?” Rey turns to look at him.

“No, and unless I use force or her situation changes, she will not speak to us,” Luke replies as he walks over. 

“Are you going to?” Rey asks. 

“No. Not yet at least and even if… I will be gentle. There is no need to be cruel,” he eyes her a little. 

“I know you are referring to me chasing after her, but…” 

“Rey, I understand. I was in that throne room myself and corrupted by the Dark,” Luke rests a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t blame you. I don’t chastise you. I only warn you. Anger is powerful, but love and compassion more so. You have a strong moral code and I would be sad to see you throw that out.” 

“Plo Koon appeared before me and told me that my power is too empyreal to be Dark.” 

“That sounds very much like Master Koon,” Luke nods. “The Dark is very seductive, especially to those who seek power. But answer me this: When have you ever seeked power and dominance?” 

Rey looks at him.

There is fear in her eyes. Fear that she won’t live up to his expectation, to her expectation. He understands how profound that fear sits in her heart. 

“Don’t fear,” Luke says softly and brushes a hand over her cheek. “You will do the right thing.” 

“Are you sure dad?” She asks, her voice cracking. 

“Darling,” Lando whispers and rests his arm on her shoulder. “We know. When it counts, you have never made a decision that we didn’t understand. You have a good grasp on what’s wrong and what’s right. Just see how you handled your brush with the Dark Side…” 

“Only because Master Koon intervened.” 

“That’s what the Jedi Masters are for. To give counsel and help you in making the right decision,” Luke replies. “Do you really think that the Jedi are infallible?” 

Rey lowers her gaze. 

“I thought so for a while.” 

“They aren’t. Why do you think they lost the Clone War? Why do you think they were unable to stop the Dark emerging from their midst?” Luke sighs. “They didn’t speak about some topics and kept my father out of important decisions. In the rise of the Sith they had as much a part in as my father and Palpatine.” 

“There aren’t just two sides to a conflict,” Lando adds. “Think of the controversial missions during the Rebellion. Or those we approve of during meetings.” 

“I think the reason why I only see two side, two ultimate sides is because I only knew those growing up,” Rey replies. “I had to learn to trust adults again after my parents left me. And I had to learn that morals are layered.” 

“We understand dear,” Landa kisses the top of her head. “Just try to find your own path in all this. We know you will do the right thing.” 

“I will go and meditate on it,” Rey offers and Luke nods. 

“Yes, but it would be best if you did that later,” Luke says. 

“Why?” 

“Because the holocron’s data is currently being transferred into databank of Ochi’s ship and as soon as that’s done, you will head out along with Finn, Poe, Ben and Armitage,” Lando explains. “We need to know what’s going on on Exegol as soon as possible.” 

“I understand.” 

\----

“Poe?” Finn asks. 

He looks down at the pilot sitting on a small hill amongst the high grass overlooking the settlement. Poe glances up and nods at him.

“Yeah?” 

“Can I sit with you?” Finn points to Poe’s side. 

“Sure.” 

Letting himself fall into the soft smelling grass, Finn takes a deep breath. Steeling himself for the conversation to come. 

“I was wondering if you are mad at me.” 

“I’m… I’m not. Just annoyed.” 

“Why are you annoyed at me?”

“You seem to love spending time with everyone but me.” 

“No!” Finn turns to look at Poe. “That’s…” 

Then he sees the pained expression on Poe’s face and the way he seems to be unable to look at Finn. 

“I love spending time with you, why do you think I stayed here to help with Ochi’s ship?” 

“I don’t know, because Rose isn’t here and you knew I would need help?” 

“I stayed behind because you seemed upset, but I didn’t know how to breach the subject and I was hoping that you might open up to me,” Finn inhales deeply.

Silence follows for a few heartbeats. Only Poe’s slightly laboured breath is audible. Finn runs his hands over his legs, searching for something to say.

“I’m not special. Not Force-sensitive like Ben. Or gifted like Rey,” Poe says and sounds almost bitter. 

“Poe, I don’t need another Force-user in my life. I want you, with your brilliant skills and your cocky attitude. I wasn’t lying when I said you fly like a god. Because you do,” Finn sighs. “Every single aspect about you is amazing that you made your way through the Resistance the way you did… It’s amazing.” 

Poe is silent and Finn reaches over to him. 

“Poe, I love you, do you know that. I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you for the first time,” Finn whispers, staring into Poe’s eyes. “Stop sulking please?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I need a pilot.” 

“You need a pilot?” Poe asks. 

Two hands grab his face and then there are lips on his and Poe’s hands in Finn’s hair and everything is perfect just for this little moment. 

\----

Ben watches Rey float perfectly in the air as the ship rocks from side to side. Next to him, Armitage clings to a handrail and looks very sick. 

“How does she do that?” Armitage asks and a particularly uncomfortable jolt sends him against Ben.

“She’s focused,” Ben shrugs, with an armful of Armitage. “Hard to explain to someone who’s not sensitive.” 

“Oh I am sensitive,” Armitage groans, leaning against Ben. “Just not in the way you are.” 

“How about,” Ben starts and grabs Armitage. “We try it this way.” 

He closes his eyes and feels his feet leave the ground. Armitage shrieks and his grip around Ben’s shoulders grows stronger. But then he clams and sits sideways in Ben’s lap. 

“This is convenient,” Armitage muses and Ben feels him chuckle. “Why didn’t you do that earlier?” 

Ben cracks one eye open and smirks. 

“Maybe I liked watching you flail around the place.” 

“Bitch,” Armitage spits out. 

“Do you want to get down again?” Ben asks. 

“No.” 

“Thought so.” 

Armitage lean against Ben and sighs. 

“Did you or did you not notice something _different_ about Poe and Finn earlier?” Armitage whispers.

“Yes,” Ben replies. “They seemed awfully cozy. Not that they ever were anything other than disturbingly used to physical proximity, but that was…” 

“I think that they might’ve finally gotten their heads out of their asses.” 

“You think?” Ben closes his eyes

“Yeah.”

Ben nods slowly. 

“I can’t believe that it took them so long though.” 

“They _are_ really daft aren’t they?” Armitage agrees. 

Chuckling, Ben adjusts Armitage on his lap. The proximity to the other man makes Ben a little dizzy. But not in the way the tumultuous flight earlier. 

The interferences die down slowly and the ship stops rattling as if it’s about to fall apart from the strain. Armitage still doesn’t move, not even when he hears the landing gear touch the rough ground of Exegol beneath them. 

Finn comes out of the cockpit and stares at the two. 

“Are you alright?” He asks. 

Ben slowly lowers himself and Armitage back down. 

“Not to insult your or Poe’s flying style, but we were thrown around the place quite a lot. Ben decided to do it like Rey,” Armitage replies and points over to where Rey is still in meditation. 

“Convenient,” Finn mutters. “I might do that when we head home.” 

“Who’s going to co-pilot then?” Poe steps out of the cockpit as well. 

“I’m sure you can do that alone,” Finn grins at him and winks. 

“I’m hoping on the way back we’ll have less turbulence,” Armitage says firmly. “Let’s get ready for our mission.” 

With that he steps away from Ben and walks to the weapons closet they had stocked up on Kef-Bir. Strolling over to Armitage, Ben ignores the knowing look Poe gives him. He knows his old buddy sees what was up and would probably pick on him for it if the situation were different. 

“What do you reckon awaits us out there?” Ben asks and takes two hand blasters to tuck into his belt. 

“If it’s really Palpatine that sits in a horrible fortress, there should be a large amount of Royal Guards. And if my instructors weren’t exaggerating, they are the most skilled killer just after the Sith,” Armitage sets two large repeater rifles aside and contemplates a large sniper gun. 

“Let’s hope you gut feeling is wrong then.” 

Armitage gives him a exasperate look and sighs before turning his attention back to the array of weapons. 

“Will you be able to use that?” Ben interjects, pointing at the sniper gun. 

“It’s just a habit I guess,” Armitage shrugs and shoves the gun aside in favour of a blaster.

“Does your gut feeling tell you about anything else we should worry about?” 

“Apart from Palpatine himself? Nothing much I guess,” Armitage replies, eyebrow high on his forehead.

“Well it’s going to be easy then?” Ben chuckles and Armitage looks at him again with that annoyed expression. 

He knows that face… From his own mother whenever his father came home with something useless or after he made a weird suggestion during a council. Something inside of him preens at the thought of Armitage doing that face at him in future times. 

And he wants him to. He wants to annoy Armitage for the rest of his life. This expression held not only exasperation and a great deal of disbelief but also fondness and love. 

“Do you think that’s enough?” Armitage drags him out his thoughts. 

Ben regards the pile of weapons on the box beside Armitage and hums in agreement. He doesn’t know what Armitage would want with three repeater blasters and several smaller ones. But he trusts the other man and he surely knows more about conventional warfare. 

“Where’s Finn and Poe?” Rey suddenly asks behind them. 

“We’re here,” Finn walks back up the ramp. “You wanna come and see this.” 

\----

Finn stares at the massive block of solid stone in front of him. There were no indications of life, or structure in it. How it was able to levitate above the ground was also not evident. 

“What the actual fuck,” Armitage asks and lifts his binoculars. “I can pick up no life force from that thing. Just a whole lot of electric energy.” 

“This reminds me,” Ben mumbles. “This reminds me of that vision I had. In the throne room.” 

“You had a vision?” Finn turns around to look at Ben. “Why didn’t you tell us.” 

“I spoke with Armitage about it. And Luke. Didn’t think it would be wise to alarm you guys,” Ben replies. “It’s… Difficult since we don’t know what to expect?” 

“Was it anything like Rey’s?” 

“No… Not like that. I haven’t lost myself in the Dark for a long time. I guess since it wasn’t the firt time I had my brush with Palpatine my reaction wasn’t like Rey’s,” Ben replies. “He spoke to me.” 

“What did he say?” Rey asks, her voice full of worry. 

“He spoke that you all will die. That Armitage is a liability and that Rey will serve her purpose to revive the Sith. Insinuated that I would kill both of them. And that Poe would fail to protect Finn and then go mad with grief,” Ben takes a shaky breath.

“What did Luke say?” 

“He… He said that there is a possibility that it could happen,” Ben replies. “But that there is also a chance that what he said won’t come to pass. The only advice he gave was that we should stick together at all cost. That we should not be lured by the Dark.” 

Rey shares a look with Finn and he can almost feel her worry radiating off of her. Neither had ever struggled to the same extent with the Dark as Ben had, but both had their brushes with the other side. 

Both had been traumatized by it. 

Silence falls over the small group as all of the stare at the structure a few clicks away. Something hollow resonates inside of Finn and he feels cold wash over him. Poe steps next to him and rests a hand on his shoulder. Finn turns to look at Poe.

“I’m sure we can handle this. We’re a large team, we know and trust each other,” he says calmly and looks deep into Finn’s eyes before glancing at the others. “I believe as long as we follow Luke’s advice we can handle it.” 

“Agreed,” Armitage inhales deeply.

He looks over to Ben, who stands aside almost like a statue. Finn watches how Armitage reaches for Ben and takes his hand. For one moment the two share a look and a smile and something inside of Finn clicks, realizes something. All those little moments of shares intimacy, looks and touches. 

Finn blinks and the moment is gone, Armitage lets go of Ben’s hand and starts walking towards the fortress. 

“Did you just see that?” Rey whispers to Finn. 

“Yeah.” 

“How haven’t I noticed so far?” 

“Maybe because you were busy with other things. I was occupied with my attraction to Poe,” Finn confesses. “Let’s just see how today goes and then try to do something about that.” 

\----

Rey’s hands were sweaty when she took her sabre off her belt. The underground catacombs were even more threatening and dark than the planet’s surface had looked to her. Glancing to her side, she sees that everyone has weapons at the ready. Armitage looks over to her, nodding curtly. 

They start moving, hurrying between the tall, high statues towards the source of the lightning. On their way, they encounter no one. When Rey stretches out around them, she feels living creatures, but no one shows their face. 

_Come to me child. Fulfill your destiny._

The voice is deafening and Rey’s knees buckle. She falls, but two pairs of hands grab her just in time. 

“Palpatine,” she whispers, lifting her head. 

Ben helps her to stand again and she leans against the wall. Her breath is rapid and she loses vision in both eyes as tears well up in her eyes. Another emotions sweeps away all rational thought. 

Panic boils viciously in her heart and spills over. 

Two hands keep her steady as she starts sobbing and crying. Everything around her spins and colabses only to tumble over into her again and again. Nothing makes sense anymore and nothing keeps her steady. 

“Rey,” Poe says suddenly. “Rey, please.” 

Hands touch her shoulders, ground her.

“I know you are scared, but we’re here for you. Can you take a deep breath for me? Just like that,” Poe mimics a deep inhale. “Very good, can you do that again?” 

Rey struggles her way back to consciousness. Her mouth tastes stale and bitter. She’s shaking from the emotional strain and her face it wet from tears. 

“That’s amazing,” Poe tells her and she collapses forward into his arms. 

“Poe,” she whispers.

Hands run over her back, soothing and calming. 

“You can do this,” Poe says calmly. “We’re here to keep you safe.” 

“I’m scared.” 

“I know.” 

“Everyone tells me I’m the true Skywalker heir. What if the temptation is too much. What if I’m a fraud?” 

“Rey,” Ben says. “Even if you fail, even if you are tempted… We’ll stay with you. You can’t save the world alone. You don’t have to bear the burden on your shoulders alone.” 

She reaches for his hand and he takes it. The two look at each other and she feels Ben’s soothing thoughts, his own worries and struggles. 

“You are not alone,” Ben says and squeezes her hand. 

\----

Outside the fortress, a troop carrier slowly touches down. The hatch opens and at the front of a platoon disembarking marches one soldier in a gleaming armour.

_“Captain Phasma I understand you know what awaits you in case you fail.”_

“I know Allegiant General Pryde,” Phasma replies. “I won’t make the same mistakes Captain Andelia made.” 

_“Inform me as soon as you have the target apprehended. Leave Hux and FN-2187 alive and bring them to me.”_

“Certainly, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make way for the Chrome Queen because I want her in my life and in every fanfic I write.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment! It motivates the writer!
> 
> Please note that due to recent events, anonymous commenting has been disabled. Sorry about that :/


	7. Lightning

“Are you ready to go on?” Poe asks Rey friend. 

“There’s little else we can do,” Rey replies. “We don’t have any other options. It’s not like we can turn around an reunite with the Resistance. That will cost us vital time and the surprise we’re hoping for. I’m sure that whoever sent Captain Andelia will send more.” 

“Are you sure? Our trip to Exegol isn’t exactly public knowledge,” Finn said. “You’re don’t really look that well Rey.” 

Rey waves him off and inhales deeply. 

“I’m certain that we’re tracked somehow,” Armitage looks at Ben. 

“We haven’t found a beacon on Ochi’s ship,” Poe holds against it.

“There is one, I’m sure. Captain Andelia isn’t the FO’s smartest officer and she found us with ease,” Armitage sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “We’ll have to check the system once we get back to the ship and if we can’t find it we need a new ride.” 

“Yes,” Rey inhales deeply. “But that’s something we need to worry about later. Right now we have to find Palpatine.” 

Without another waiting for a reply, Rey continues on her path. The rest hurries to follow her. As they close in on a large gate looming on the end of a corridor, Rey shakes the jittery feeling off her mind. Her friends have her back and she knows she’s not alone in her quest. 

Reaching her just before she stepped over the threshold, Rey motiones Ben and Finn to follow her a few minutes behind. 

Something grey glowed inside the arena she creeps into. Stone walls reach up all around her and beyond that she see tribunes filled with empty stone seats. Rey takes a deep breath, straightens her spine and grips her sabre tighter.

She didn’t look behind her as she made her way across the floor of the arena. 

On the far side she sees it. A large looming structure just before a tall, ornate wall. Lightning flickers behind and above it. A large crack runs down from the ceiling and there is an uncomfortable smell in the air. 

Rey shivers and feels her mouth dry up. With a hammering heart, she keeps on walking straight towards the figure that hangs from a mechanical structure just before the throne. 

It looks twisted and as if it was put together in haste with old parts and shoddy tools. It creaks as Rey comes closer and she sees some part of it beginning to move in the low light. 

“Rey,” Palpatine’s voice scratches down her back and the figure turns halfway around. 

Now she can see the hood hanging over Palpatine’s face. The scarred, rotten fingers hanging out of his sleeves. The whole figure looks like it’s just bones clad in a tattered robe. For a brief moment Rey wonder how Palpatine survived, but it seems like the mystery might even escape Palpatine himself. 

Something shifts under the cloak and the figure comes closer to the floor. Rey takes a deep breath and raises her chin. 

“What do you want?” She asks, her voice tiny in the arena. 

“I want you to fulfill your destiny.” 

“I know my destiny and you have no place and no say in it,” Rey replies and stops in front of him. 

“That’s where you are wrong,” Palpatine jerks forward and inches closer to her. “You have my blood in your veins.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“You are my blood,” Palpatine says and reaches for Rey. 

She ignites both sides of her sabre and raises it. 

“I don’t care,” Rey bellows, the Force leaking into her voice, making it carry far. 

The structure shakes a little and dust rises from the empty rows of seating. A hot flash runs through Rey. 

“If you think that I will stop you from killing me, you are wrong. If you think that my connection to you is unimportant, you are wrong,” Palpatine says. “If you think that your friends will be able to help you or that you will be able to protect them, you are wrong.” 

“How can I know that you are telling the truth,” Rey snaps. 

Her hands and arms are painted yellow in the soft, warm light of her sabre. It soothes her, calms her and reminds her of Luke and Leia. 

Reminds her of her real family. 

“I am the beginning, I am the end. If you kill me, strike me down this instant, I will be reborn in your soul and we will rule the world together,” Palpatine raises his hands and laughs. “We will be powerful.” 

“I already am powerful. I do not need you or you guidance.” 

“You want to protect the people you love. And you can’t do that if I am still alive. I will not rest until you have destroyed me or I have destroyed you.” 

Rey shivers. She knows he speaks the truth. With the nervous energy buidling inside of her, she begins to pace in front of Palpatine. 

“You always wanted to avenge your parents,” Palpatine continues. “Now you can. I ordered them killed, I orchestrated their death.” 

“My parents are alive and well,” Rey growls, pebbles jumping as she speaks. “I left my fathers in good health far away from your influence.”

“Your fathers aren’t your parents,” Palpatine snaps, an icy wind rising as he speaks. “They are just as weak as my son and his wife. They wanted to keep you from me, hide you from my influence.” 

“I do not recognize your son as my father, nor his wife as my mother. I have no affiliation with them, just as I have no affiliation with you,” Rey exhales. “My family has no affiliation with you nor will they ever have. I do not know you. I do not care what you have to say.” 

She turns her sabre off and stops, halfway turned away from Palpatine. 

“You cannot defy me!” Palpatine shrieks. “You will pay, your friends will…” 

He can’t finish his sentence. Finn’s purple sabre sticks out of his chest and in less than a few seconds, his entire body is decimated, shredded by Finn’s blade. His presence vanishes from Rey’s mind and it seems the arena becomes brighter. The wind dies down and with it the smell vanishes. 

Rey breathes out. 

“Thank you Finn,” she says calmly. 

“Don’t mention it,” Finn replies. “You’re alright?” 

She nods, looking at the smoldering remains of Palpatine. Sparks fly from the cables that had been connected to Palpatine’s body. The Force tingles under Rey’s fingertips and out of curiosity she reaches up, wrapping her hands around the wires. 

“Rey!” Ben calls, but it’s too late. 

The shock runs down her arm and burns her shoulder. She wants to scream, but finds she can’t. Instead her instinct jumps in. Lighting flickers around her body, up her arm and into the wires. 

The result is instantaneous.

\----

Ben looks at Rey standing above what remains of Palpatine, releasing the wire that had just shocked her body. Steam rises off her body and clothes. No one dares to speak as they hear equipment far away blow up and catch fire. 

“I have never done anything like that,” Rey whispers and looks at her hands. “I didn’t even know we could do that.” 

“That’s a technique that Leia mastered a few years ago. After two decades of training,” Finn whispers. 

“Rey, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Rey looks up and inhales. “I protected my family and Finn defeated our enemy.” 

Ben reaches for her and she falls into his arms. 

Tears spill over her face and he feels her shaking against his chest. The stress falls from and overwhelms her in the same moment. Ben can only hold her and wait for Rey to find her way back.

It takes longer than Ben would’ve expected. 

Finn, Poe and Armitage stand around them, waiting for Rey’s sobs to die down and for her eyes to open. When she finally takes a deep breath and disentangles herself from Ben, it’s relief he feels radiating from her. 

It’s over finally and together they stand up. Ben looks over to where Armitage stand leaning on his blaster with a shy smile. Armitage smiles back and nods at him. 

\----

Armitage wants to open his mouth when a blaster went off behind him. He can almost feel the biting burn that follows a blaster hit. But Ben’s reaction time is better than Armitage anticipated. The blue beam hanging behind him gives of a faint buzzing sound. Slowly turned around, Armitage feels his heart hammering in his chest. 

His eyes start searching to discern where the shot came from. 

“FO troopers!” Poe pulls his blaster out of it’s hostler and shoots into the direction of the troopers.

Ben sends the blast into the wall of the arena and follows Armitage and the rest behind the throne and through the crack in the wall. Once they are out on the other side, Rey starts running towards the first good cover. Throwing themselves after her Armitage and Ben almost collide with Poe and Finn. 

“Oh fuck,” Ben wheezes. “What do we do?” 

“Destroy them when they come out of that tiny hole,” Armitage replies. “Leave Phasma to me.” 

“How do you know it’s Phasma?” Finn asks. 

“Only Phasma’s platoon would shoot at me first,” Armitage replies. “The rest of them would attack one of you guys. You know, some bigger threat.” 

“Huh.” 

Before they can continue blaster fire riddled the stone walls above them. Debris begin to rain down on and Ben covers his face with one arm as he reaches for his sabre. 

Armitage pulls the repeater blaster from his back and rests it on the shattered remains of the statue they sit behind. He doesn’t watch the others get ready for battle, but he feels the air move on his side when Ben, Finn and Rey move over the fallen statue. 

Soon Poe starts shooting beside him. The Jedi block the blaster shots from their enemies, giving Poe and Armitage enough security to properly use their blasters. 

Every now and then, Armitage catches a glimpse of Phasma in the corner of his eyes and his heart beats faster every time. He knows why she’s here and he knows what’s at stake. In just one of those little moments of distractions, it happens.

Despite deflecting most of the heavy blaster fire back, the statue Ben is standing underneath starts crumbling. But one hit is all it takes for the whole structure to come down. Armitage drops his blaster and reaches for Ben, even though he’s too far away.

A searing pain shoots down his arm and the pain blinds him for a minute. 

\----

The statue falls just above Ben and before he can react it’s thrown aside and smashes against the floor behind Ben. He turns around to look which one of his friends dropped their defence to protect him. But both Finn and Rey are too focused on their own defense to have helped him. 

It’s Poe’s yelling that draws his attention. 

“Someone! Armitage is hurt!” 

Ben almost drops his sabre as he runs over to where Poe and Armitage had taken cover behind. Blaster beams shot all around him but he doesn’t spare them any time. Once he stumbles down beside Armitage, Poe pats his shoulder and goes straight back to shooting at the troopers. 

“What happened?” Ben asks and reaches for Armitage.

“I don’t know,” Armitage wheezes, keeping his arms close to his body. “The statue fell and I… I wanted to protect you.” 

“Wait…” Ben ducks down further. “You…” 

“I reached over to where you stood and then I blacked out just after my arm burned up,” Armitage whimpers. 

“Armitage,” Ben inhales deeply. “You used the Force.” 

“I don’t know,” Armitage replies. “It just fucking hurts.” 

“I’m not good with healing,” Ben suddenly panics. “Rey’s the one that’s good with that. Just try not to move too much.” 

Ben lifts his head to look for Rey. She’s standing only a few feet away and Ben reaches out on the Force to her. 

_ “Rey, Armitage is hurt. He needs to be healed.”  _

_ “I’m coming, hold on.”  _

Slowly Rey makes her way backwards, always careful not to stumble over rubble. Ben jumps up onto the statue to deflect the blasts after she climbed over the cover to kneel down beside Armitage. Ben is barely able to focus on the battle, one ear and one eye on Armitage. 

The fire is so heavy, that Ben jumps down and advances forward, leaving Rey and Armitage out of earshot. Sweat is pooling on his forehead and slowly runs down his face. The excess heat from the blaster shots light up the room. Behind him someone screams and Ben turns without thinking. 

Something burns his face and he crumbles. 

\----

Rey looks up from where she had just heales Armitage. She just catches a glimpse of her cousin falling and yelling in pain. From one second to another she’s on her feet, arm outstretched. Every blast sent their way stands still in the middle between their enemies and them. 

The humming is loud and aggressive in her ears. 

By her feet, Armitage stirs, having blacked out from the immense pain during healing. She steps away from him and onto the fallen statue. Poe stopped firing too, as do the troopers. Everyone waits with bated breath what comes next. 

Rey screams and the blasts fly back to where they originated from. 

\----

Ben wakes amongst dust and rubble. He can barely see anything out of his right eye, nothing out of his left. He reaches up and feels slick warm blood on his cheek. The memory comes back all at once and he tries to stand up, knees shaking from pain and disorientation. 

Frustrated with his shaky vision, Ben reaches up again and places his fingers around his damaged eye and inhales deeply. The pain searing through his skull almost causes him to black out again, but he grinds his teeth and keeps on with his healing attempt.

All at once the dust clears and Ben sees Finn standing a couple of feet away from him. His friends hurries over to him, sabre still ignited. The purple light illuminates Finn’s worried expression as he searches for Ben’s injuries. 

“What did you do?” Finn asks and reaches for Ben’s left eye. 

“I healed it,” Ben blinks and then it dawns on him. 

Finn stares at him, free hand shaking as he drops it to hang by his side. 

“You’re blind on one eye,” Finn whispers. “Oh shit, what happened?” 

“Blaster shot,” Ben replies, trying to keep the panic from rising too high. “I thought… I didn’t think. I just acted. And probably ruined it.” 

“Let’s have Rey take a look,” Finn grabs Ben’s hand and turns of his sabre. 

Slowly Finn shifts the dust away, closing the visual barrier behind them. Ben lets Finn lead him even though his right eye still works just fine. They see the glow of Rey’s sabre before anything and once they reach her. 

She jumps Finn and hugs him close before releasing her friend to turn to her cousin. Ben swallows as she takes in his face. Her hands, slightly cold and clammy, touch his face and he feels her Force energy feeling around. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben says. “I should’ve waited for you.” 

“Don’t be,” she replies. “I can’t help you though. You repaired the damage, just… not right you know.” 

“Ah shit,” Ben sobs. 

“Ben, maybe Luke can help you. Or we can ask the Old Masters.” 

Before Ben can say anymore, Armitage climbs over the fallen statue and hurries over to him. Rey steps aside and fades into the background as Ben reaches for Armitage. 

“Are you fine?” He asks him. 

“I’m okay, Rey did a good job. Hurt like a bitch,” Armitage whispers. “I was so worried about you.” 

Hands take his face and Ben is forced to look Armitage dead in the eyes. He sees tears rising in Armitage’s eyes and his heart hurts. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben says.

“What are you sorry for? You risked your life to protect me. You made sure that Rey could take care of me without getting being disturbed,” Armitage inhales shakily. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Ben doesn’t know what to say, what to do. But Armitage does. He pulls Ben’s face to his. Their lips meet and Ben tastes blood, tears and dust. Armitage sighs and wraps his arms around Ben’s neck. Slowly their lips shift and Ben tilts his head. 

His heart speeds up as Armitage leans into him and Ben wraps his arms around Armitage. 

Armitage’s weapons belt digs into his stomach and Ben tangles his fingers with his harness, but he doesn’t care. Ben holds the love of his life in his arms and nothing could ruin this moment. 

They break apart and Armitage takes a deep shaky breath. He looks at Ben’s face almost wistfully. 

“You look so handsome,” Armitage says slowly. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ben replies.

“Shut up and kiss me.” 


	8. Star Maps

Poe smirks as he watches Armitage and Ben kiss again. Finn leans against his side. They both take deep breaths and Poe puts his arm around Finn to hold him even closer. He feels how Finn’s shoulders relax and that he melts against him. 

“Who goes there?” Rey suddenly shouts and ignites her sabre. 

Poe turns around abruptly and Finn too is in defensive position. Armitage pulls Ben behind his back in an attempt to protect him. The shadowy figure a few feet away from them lifts their arms and with a wave of his hand, Finn clears the air between them. 

Phasma’s once shiny armour is dusty and looks mangled in some spots. Poe spots her blaster in a holster at her hip and the spear dangling from the other side. 

“You,” Finn growls and moves two steps forward, the purple of his sabre painting him in eerie light. 

“Finn, don’t,” Armitage says. “Please.” 

“Just because she used to be your friend doesn't grant her exemption from my fury,” Finn barks back and raises his sabre. 

“I mean it!” Armitage yells. “She is too valuable to be killed.” 

“I don’t care!” 

“Finn!” 

The sabre swing is almost half hearted at this point, but still hits Phasma square in the face. Her helmet is knocked back and crumbles under the attack. Armitage sprints past Poe and steps between the two. Poe notes that Phasma hasn’t lifted a finger to protect herself. 

“I will kill you too if I have to!” Finn spits. 

“Please, Finn. Don’t,” Armitage lifts his hands and inhales shakily. “Phasma is a lot more valuable than you might be able to imagine.”

“I mean it,” Finn threatens. 

“Why do you think I always knew exactly where my targets where? Why do you think I was able to tell Admiral Hordo where the fleet was stationed and when it would be at it’s weakest?” Armitage takes a shaky breath. “Why do you think we were able to escape so easily every single time?” 

That gave Finn pause and he lowered the sabre. 

“Phasma is a spy.” 

\----

Rey’s heart beats hard in her chest as she watches the scene in front of her. 

She feels that Armitage tells the truth and that he’s terrified for his friend’s life. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect her from any harm, even if it came in the form of Finn. Finn who was pouring out his hatred and anger through the Force. Just reaching into his vague direction leaves a bitter taste in Rey’s mouth. 

She understands him completely, the same was she understands Armitage. 

“Finn,” Rey says calmly. “I understand that you want repayment for all those years of mistreatment. But Armitage is right.” 

“She will be let off scot free,” Finn replies, voice tinted with frustration and anger. “She will face no repercussions because of her spy work. She might even be praised for what she did in the FO!” 

“I can’t promise you that she will be tried to the full extent,” Armitage sighs. “I can’t speak for her and her actions either.” 

“Then why isn’t she saying anything?” Finn barks. 

“I thought it to be the wisest decision to keep my trap shut,” Phasma replies. “No need to make the situation even worse with my blabbering.” 

Rey stares at the other woman. She look regal in her armour and even though her face was sweaty and somewhat haggard looking, there was no doubt that she was a stunning soldier. For a brief moment Rey wonders if she was the illegitimate offspring of some officer who decided to put her into the trooper program. 

“Just by your being here you made the situation worse!” 

“Finn,” Poe rests a hand on Finn shoulders. 

“She abused me, she abused my fellow troopers,” Finn grinds out. “I can’t forgive her that.” 

“We don’t expect you to,” Poe replies. “We only ask you to consider what’s at stake. I’m not asking you to put your pain behind you.” 

Rey watches Finn’s shoulder slumb and Poe reaching for him. She exhales. 

“That doesn’t mean you are off the hook though,” she says, her voice harder than she had expected. 

Rey took a few swift steps forward and placed her hand onto Phasma’s forehead. She feels the swirl of emotions inside of Phasma’s mind and with a deep breath she pushes in. Instantly she is overwhelmed with emotions, sensations and images. 

Phasma’s days of training tumble by and she can hear Commander Hux’ distinct voice yell orders at someone. She sees battles from Phasma’s point of view, she feels the pain of losing Armitage as if it were a sharp blade between her ribs.

But what she is looking for lies deeper, much deeper than the unconsciously flow of memories around her. She wants  _ to know _ . 

A cold shiver runs down her back as she searches further and further. Phasma’s mind is ordered an it doesn’t take her long to find it. The truth about her affiliation. She feels anger and hatred towards the First Order, especially after Armitage and Finn had left. How bit by bit Phasma uncovered the truth behind it all and how that had hurt her.

And how she met Armitage by accident in a bar. How their plan hatched and evolved. 

Rey breaths in and drops her hand. She looks into Phasma’s blue eyes and nods slowly. Tension bleeds out of Phasma’s face and her shoulders slumb a little. 

“She’s telling the truth,” Rey said. 

\----

Ben walks behind Armitage as they slowly make their way out of the maze-like building. Every now and then, a few sole troopers or a smaller group of Royal Guards pass their path. Poe and Finn at the front of their squad make quick work of them while Rey and Phasma bring up the rear. 

“Let me help Finn,” Ben grinds out after Armitage yet again pulls him aside and to the ground when Royal Guards target them.

“No way,” Armitage snaps back. “You’ve already seen enough action today.” 

“Don’t be daft,” Ben grumbles.

“Ben. We’ve both been injured today, I think that  _ is _ enough,” Armitage replies and his grip on Ben’s tunic grows stronger. 

“I understand,” Ben winches when a blaster bolt hits the wall next to them. 

Phasma and Rey move into position beside them now and Ben itches to join the fight. But one look over to Armitage tells him that he might get killed for that. And not by enemy forces. 

\----

Armitage rolls the rank pin between his fingers once more as he looks out the window into the darkness of space. Rey is in the cockpit and interrogates Phasma along with Finn and Poe while he and Ben have been tasked with finding the next best planet to ditch their ship. 

“What do you think about going to that moon located in the Deep?” 

“No,” Armitage replies. “There’s a FO station there and if they won’t recognize Finn or Phasma, they  _ will  _ know me.” 

“The Illum system is out, because of your dad’s little pet project, the Dassal has only that one tiny moon so that’s out too… The Chiss Ascendancy are not on our side, so that’s too dangerous,” Ben sighs. “We will have to venture into the Western Region or the Outer Rim.” 

“What about Rattatak? It’s small enough to be out of the FO’ immediate attention and populated enough that we can trade for a new ship,” Armitage suggests. 

“Yeah,” Ben nods. “That sound like a plan that could work.”

Armitage looks to the star map that they both had been pouring over and glances up to smile at Ben. He still looks beat up and dirty, but Armitage finds he likes him like that. Looking like he had just been through hell and back. 

“Is it too weird?” 

“I’ll have to get used to it,” Armitage replies softly and reaches up to touch Ben’s left cheek. 

“I was a fool for trying to fix the problem on my own.” 

“You’re right. But also I tried to protect you using something I have no knowledge of, so I’m not gonna be the one to lecture you on this,” Armitage smiles and pulls Ben closer.

“I guess,” Ben chuckles. “Imagine how delighted Luke will be to know he can teach another Jedi.” 

“I’m not sure that I want that,” Armitage replies. “I’d be more of use if I found a way to chanel the Force during my missions.” 

“Surely you have done that before, subconsciously. You never missed after all,” Ben shrugs. “We’ll figure something out huh?” 

“Yes,” Armitage nods and kisses Ben softly. “I’m sure we will.” 


	9. Change of Course

Phasma rolls her shoulders. Being out of her uniform feels weird and alien, but she bears it silently. She knows on just how thin the ice is she’s standing on. Together with Ben and Armitage they are browsing the wares on one side of the bazar while Rey, Poe and Finn try to find a ship to get them off this rock.

The local warlords would surely like to know that two most wanted First Order criminals and one captured Captain had landed on their planet. 

Glancing over to Armitage and Ben she watches the two of them interact. She had never before seen Armitage so carefree and open than now. Whatever happened in the year or so that they had been separated must’ve impacted him severely. Or it simply has something to do with the death of his father. 

Ben glances over to her and the smile fades from his face. 

Phasma averts her eyes. She knows she is not wanted here and something inside her worries about what will come in the following weeks and months. Surely the Resistance wouldn’t welcome her with open arms. Something inside her worries that they might even put her on trial for what she did. 

But she’s ripped out of her thoughts by the return of Poe. 

“We found a guy willing to sell his Rigger for Ochi’s ship,” Poe says. 

“That’s good news,” Ben smiles and nods. 

“Rey might’ve used a little…” Poe waves his hand a little and smirks. 

“I don’t think that anyone in their right mind would’ve bought Ochi’s trash heap any other way,” Armitage shrugs. “I’m fine with it.” 

“Well then, I suggest we get a move on before anyone gets recognized,” Poe smiles again. 

Quickly he makes his way through the crowds around them and towards the ship bays to the far side of the bazaar. Phasma has no problem keeping up with the pilot and she finds herself wondering how often these sort of unsavoury sales happen in the life of Rey and her friends. She chooses not to ask that question. 

The Rigger is a little run down, but still an upgrade from the rusty and dinky ship the had travelled from Exegol with. Phasma wonders if wouldn’t have been smarter to take the troop transport instead, but just suggesting it to Armitage had earned her a distinct look and she had shut up again. 

“I really wanted this other ship…” Rey mumbles as he makes preparations to leave the planet. 

“What do we want with a corvette? And a hammerhead on top of that?” Finn leans against the cockpit door and watches his friend whirl around. 

“It’s a seriously awesome ship,” Rey shoots back, but falls silent when she spots Phasma standing in the corridor. 

Finn turns around and gives Phasma the nasties look she had ever seen. Without saying a word, she moves on. 

\----

Poe watches how Ben guides Phasma into one of the on-board quarters and locks the door behind her. 

“She gives me the creeps,” he says.

“Because she doesn't speak?” Armitage asks. 

“Yes, she just stands there and looms over you without uttering a word or even moving.” 

“That’s her training. None of the troopers are supposed to speak out of turn or to even think about moving while being in formation. It’s all about unity and discipline,” Armitage shrugs. 

“It’s still unsettling,” Poe replies. 

“I understand that,” Armitage takes a seat on a crate. “It wasn’t any different for me and I was an officer with a lot more freedom than a trooper.” 

“You at least resemble something like a human,” Poe says. “She’s…” 

“You only knew her inside her armour and on the other side of the battlefield. I was your interrogator and not such a prominent player in the FO propaganda machine,” Armitage sighs. “Frankly I don’t know what to with her either.” 

“How did she come to be on our side anyway?” Poe asks and sits down beside Armitage. 

“I don’t know. We saw each other in a bar a year ago,” Armitage replies. “I was sure she was about to kill or capture me that day, but she begun to tell me about my father’s project. Or rather mine. Despite her knowing that I was working for her enemy, she divulged information. One thing led to another and I continued to receive information through her.” 

“She never explained herself?” 

“No, I assumed it was because she wanted to see my father fall.”

“Why your father?” 

“I wasn’t the only one suffering under his iron fist.” 

Poe falls silent and inhales deeply. 

“That can’t be her only reason.” 

“Poe, I don’t know. At the time I was just glad for genuine information that helped us win a couple of battles,” Armitage replies. 

Glancing over to the former First Order officer, Poe sees the hollow look in his eyes, the exhaustion wearing the other down. He might not have the best relationship with Armitage, but they all are spread thin at this point and need rest. 

“I’m sorry, I just hoped for an explanation… Any explanation really. Since she didn't say a word on that when we questioned her earlier.” 

“Me too, maybe Rey has to use her Force-thing again,” Armitage replies. 

“Maybe. But I’d rather have Luke or Leia do it this time,” Poe sighs. “Rey’s been through enough these past days.” 

“Yeah,” Armitage inhales. “Completely forgot about that she’s apparently related to Palpatine. Or her lapsed episode on the Death Star.”

“It sounds so utterly made up,” Poe mutters. 

“It does,” Armitage chuckles. “Who would…”

“Fuck Palpatine?” Poe finishes. “Someone did and that kid had another someone that fucked them. Life is strange.” 

Armitage laughs and leans against Poe. The two share a moment of companionable silence before Rey stirs them out or their reverie. 

\----

Leia watches the Rigger land just a stone’s throw away while she speaks with Han and Luke about a new mission for Jessica and Snap. Something in the Force tells her that her son and niece are on that ship. But there is something off about the feeling she has and she approaches the ship with more hesitancy than she would’ve liked.

The gangway lowers and Rey hurries out into the arms of her waiting father. Leia can hear her cry and sob in Luke’s arms, the sound devastating and curdling. Looking at Poe and Finn who lead a shackled Phasma off board, she really wonders what the hell went down on their mission. 

BB-8 rolls out after Poe and Finn, beeping excitedly before hurtling off after the two men. Finally Armitage and Ben’s legs come into view, but something is unmistakably off about the way they move. 

“I can still see out of one eye, you don’t have to mother me,” Ben snaps just as Leia steps under the shadow of the Rigger. 

Laying eyes on her son, she feels shock flood her system. The left side of her son’s face is scarred and his eyes stares out of his face without focusing. The iris is discoloured and the lense milky white. 

“Ben,” she whispers and reaches for him. “Oh Ben.” 

Two steps and her son folds around her, arms wrapping her up in his hulking body. 

“I’m good mom, I’m fine,” he murmurs into her ear. “It was all a stupid mistake and I made it worse with my healing attempt. I’m fine.” 

“Ben.” 

Leia sobs into her son’s shoulder and feels a hand on her shoulder consoling her as she cries. She knows it’s Han and for once she is grateful for her husband’s stoic nature. 

“Rey tried to fix it,” she hears Armitage say. “But as it is, she was unable to help him. Maybe one of the med droids can fit a bionic eye.” 

“How did it happen?” Han asks. 

“Blaster bolt during the battle. He wasn’t concentrating because just moments before I saved him from getting crushed by a statue,” Armitage replies. 

“I guess there’s a long story behind all that,” Han says calmly. “But I think it would be best for everyone to go inside, eat something and talk about it. We need to debrief you.” 

\----

With a deep sigh, Amilyn rests her hands on the table. 

The story Armitage had told them sounded utterly mad and hallucinatory. But Finn and Poe backed the whole thing and even Rey had told her bit about Palpatine and her heritage. 

“This lacks all description.” 

“Well, we wouldn’t believe it either if we hadn’t lived through it,” Finn replies. “I’m not entirely sure what to make os most of this since both capturing Phasma and finding out Rey is Palpatine’s heir sounds like utter madness.” 

“If you are his heir, don’t you have the rights to his inheritance?” Poe suddenly asks. 

“No important right now,” Rey grinds out. 

“Sorry, I was just wondering.” 

“Anyway,” Armitage inhales deeply. “The fact of the matter is that we now know that there won’t be a super powered weapon other than Starkiller and that apart from that project none of my plans have been put into action.” 

“Small mercies,” Amilyn mutters. “We still haven’t figured a way to disable Starkiller as of yet. There is not way we can take that planetary shield with our regular ships and more than a handful of the cyber powered large blasters ships haven’t been built so far.” 

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out along the way,” Han sighs and slowly shifts in his seat. “More importantly we have to figure out what we do with our two prisoners.” 

“That’s the next thing on the list.” 

“Their intel will be old soon new enough and we won’t have any advantage anymore. I say we should get as much information out of them as we can before that happens and most importantly before their clearances run out,” Leia says. “The passage chips they carry can be very useful to us. Maybe Captain Andelia’s more than Phasma’s.” 

“You’re suggesting a raid of some sort?” Armitage asks. 

“Yes,” Leia smiles dangerously. “I have an idea that might change the course of the whole war.” 

\----

Leia’s rough hands run over Ben’s face. He sits in front of her in medbay after a droid made a first assessment of the damage done. 

“Oh honey,” she whispers. “I should’ve never sent you into this war.” 

“Mum, you couldn’t have stopped me.” 

“I know,” Leia inhales shakily. “You have too much of your parents in you after all.” 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“Why would I be mad?” 

Ben glances down on his folded hands and licks his lips nervously as he sorts through his mind. 

“I injured myself and might’ve even endangered the mission.” 

“You protected the people you care about and that’s the most important thing here,” Leia brushes the long locks out of her son’s face. “Sometimes I would like you to see what your father and I did during the war. Those things were a lot more dangerous and a lot more depended upon our actions.” 

“I’ve heard enough stories from Uncle Luke,” Ben chuckles. “I’m sure he only told me the mild ones though.” 

Leia laughs and pulls her son against her chest before kissing the top of his head. 

“Honey, we’re very proud of you, both of us.”

“Thanks mum.” 

“I’m not just saying that, I really do mean it.” 

Ben smiles at that and feels tears run over his cheeks. With a soft sigh, she hugs him tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm done pretending I'm good. 
> 
> To those who gave kudos and commented: Thank you all so much. But this can't go on much longer. I understand that fandom changes and that especially the Kylux/SW is going into a different direction these days. 
> 
> This story was my attempt at 'getting back into the groove' and going back to my beloved ship after my break from it last year. But it's def not how I expected it to go and I have no energy left right now. Uni is starting back up next week via online courses and I will need a lot of energy for that. There are two more chapters to this and I will post them sometime next week.
> 
> I will wrap up my 'Delight Me' series and might write a few more instalments on my Roommate AU. I'm participating in the Kylux AU Zine too. I will write all of that and have a clean cut from Kylux. I might write a few smaller things here and there, but don't expect me to launch another long multichaptered fic. I just do not have the energy for it. I'm sorry. 
> 
> There's a lot that's both changing in the world as well as in my life. I've started to seriously consider a few original things and I might even go as far as to post them. Not on this account though, I might create a second one. Who knows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This has been a while since I updated. 
> 
> I was going through a rough patch with my mental health, I struggled with uni and studying for upcoming tests. I had to take care of a very sick pet and have recently lost that battle. I was stressed out bc of the whole damn Coronavirus garbage.
> 
> I was exhausted and burnt out. 
> 
> Now I have had some distance and was able to write some fluffy feel good fic and work on my Zine ff. I was happy and excited that my latest fic (Transversal Trains) was loved by the people that read it and I hope that everyone else that checks out that story will like it too. 
> 
> From now on I've decided I'll only continue writing an idea if it sticks. No need to exhaust myself in writing something that isn't read.

Armitage rolls on the other side of the bed when he hears the window open. He sees Ben, only in his shirt and underpants at the far side of the room looking out onto the sunset. 

“How long have we slept?” Armitage asks. 

“A whole cycle,” Ben replies and leans on the windowsill. “I never thought something as normal as a sun set would make me happy.” 

“Why?” Armitage sits up, feet brushing the rough stone floor of Ben’s room. 

“Exegol and everything that happened on that blasted trip made me realize how lucky I am,” Ben reaches up to touch his left cheek. “How much I could’ve really lost.” 

“Ben,” Armitage whispers and slips off the bed to walk over to him. “I made it clear, that it only mattered that you are alive. All of us did.” 

Ben inhales. 

“Please,” Armitage places a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I made mistakes and had to live with them. So does everyone else. And we all managed somehow. We all healed from it, at least emotionally.” 

“I understand,” Ben replies. “Just you all seemed so much more… Acclimated to it. You handled it better.” 

“Do you remember when I came to you?” Armitage asks, looking in Ben’s eyes. “I was a whole mess and it took me so long to come to terms with all that happened. And how long everyone else took to accept me as a part of the Resistance. The wounds might not really heal up. I only got better at dealing with the pain and the problems. And I am sure that’s something you can do as well.” 

“You faith in me is really touching,” Ben says and pulls Armitage close. “It really makes me believe that everything is possible.” 

“We went to Exegol and came back. If there is something or someone out there in the Galaxy that wants us dead, they will came to come here personally and smite us.” 

“Sometimes I forget that you are a brilliant speech writer,” Ben kisses Armitage’s forehead. “Do you know how much I love you?” 

“I can imagine it,” Armitage replies. “But don’t tell me. Show me.” 

Ben looks at the other man and exhales shakily. Watching the other’s face, Armitage tries his best to convey his trust, love and faith through the Force to Ben. A smile, shy and somewhat proud blossoms on Ben’s face. 

“You’re getting better at this,” he says softly and kisses Armitage properly. 

“I’m glad that Luke will let you teach me.” 

“Something tells me that we won’t get much done.” 

“Nothing I would mind.” 

\----

Leia plays with the handle of her sabre as she looks over the accumulated intel from Phasma and Andelia. Rey leans against the holo table and flips through some star maps trying to find the exact location of the First Order flagships. 

“Do we trust Phasma?” Amilyn asks quietly as she wanders the room. “We’re talking about Commander Hux’ best student here. His trusted accomplice.” 

“We trusted her intel when it came through Armitage, why should we dismiss it now?” Leia replies. “It would make no sense for her to lie to us.” 

“And she wasn’t even attempting to lie,” Rey interjects. “She was fully aware of what she did, both for us and for the FO. She’s smart and ambitious, but also aware enough of the going ons in the FO to know that the whole thing will go under sooner rather than later. Not only because of us.” 

“Finn’s and Armitage’s betrayal you mean?” Amilyn asked. 

“Well, Finn destering could’ve been covered up pretty easily. But Armitage was an officer and the descendant of a pretty influential line of officers. Him leaving wasn’t easy to cover up and it’s not surprising that word got out,” Leia nods at Amilyn. 

“Company 77 is proof that even word of Finn’s desertation,” Rey sighs. “I’m just so worried.” 

“About the war or what happened on Exegol?” 

“Both,” Rey looks down on her hands. “I still don’t know where to put all those feelings.” 

“Don’t put them anywhere,” Leia says calmly and rests a hand on Rey’s shoulder with a soft smile. “These emotions are what drives you. These emotions define you and how you act. Don’t think that your feelings are supposed to be locked away. That’s what’s brought the old Jedi Order down. Look at Ben who despite and because of his emotions is such a good Jedi. If you are still worried, go see your father about it.” 

Rey leans back against her aunt. The older woman rests her head against the Rey’ temple and inhales deeply. She feels the uproar of memories and emotions inside of Rey’s mind. The whirl of conflicting feelings and thoughts. 

She feels reminded of the time when Luke told her of her heritage and their shared connection to Vader. Nothing in her life had ever prepared her for that particular revelation and nothing had ever hurt her quite as acutely as knowing who her father truly was. Leia closes her eyes and hums a tune to calm Rey. 

A hand comes to rest on Leia’s shoulder and as she looks up she’s face with Amilyn smiling softly at them both. 

“Rey, I have to admit that these are strange times. But when has that ever stopped any of us. What brings us together is the shared sentiment that things have to change. The circumstance of our birth and our upbringing is irrelevant to that. Our feelings have formed this alliance and that’s what will keep it together and strong. Your family is here and your family will support you,” Amilyn says calmly. 

“We’re here for you, no matter what. You have chosen to be one of us and we’ve welcomed you into our midst.” 

Rey looks at both of them and there are tears in her eyes. She sniffs and smiles. 

“Thank you,” she whispers. “Thank you for everything you’ve done. For making feel welcome and for giving me a family and a purpose.” 

\----

Armitage leans against the durasteel beam behind him and closes his eyes. The large cargo hold is crammed with people and equipment, but manages to be eerily quiet. Through the force he feels Ben’s presence who sits just a few feet next to him on a box of shells. 

No one speaks.

There are some whispering silent prayers in the darker corner of the room. But no one dares to make a sound above maybe a heavy breath or a sigh. They all known what happens as soon as their ship docks. 

Armitage looks over to Ben and a surge of emotion wells up inside of him. Now with the scar on his left, blind eye he looks so much more weathered and war-weary than before. He loves this man more than anything in the world. The feeling is so strong it makes him lightheaded and dizzy. 

Ben smiles at him and reaches out. 

Their fingers tangle and for a brief moment Armitage has himself convinced that they both will survive this unscathed. Then the ship rocks as it drops out of hyperspace and into the already raging battle surrounding the Star Dreadnought  _ Supremacy _ . 

The cannons go off and the whole ship lurches in attempts to avoid something. 

Ben squeezes Armitages hand and stand up. The two lean against one another. Armitage feels the heartbeat pulsing through Ben and is sure that the other feels the same. Closing his eyes, Armitage drowns in the sound of Ben’s heart. In an instance it happens. 

Their pulse aligns and becomes one. 

He jerks back, hitting the durasteel beam behind him. Ben looks at him with wide, excited eyes. 

“What’s the meaning of this,” Armitage whispers. 

“A dyad in the Force,” Ben replies softly. “It’s so,  _ so _ rare.” 

“A dyad?” 

“The strongest connection in the Force known to us,” Ben inhales shakily. “It amplifies their power. We’re pretty much one in a million.” 

Armitage licks his lips and chuckles. 

“Why can’t you be normal for one second?” He asks adoringly. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Ben replies and kisses him gently. “Let’s kick Pryde’s ass.” 

“Yes, lets.” 

\----

Rey and Finn peer through the long, deserted corridor. 

“Where are all the troopers?” Finn mutters. 

“I guess they were all misdirected by Armitage’s attack,” Rey replies. “We have to assume that the closer we get to Pryde the more troopers there will be.” 

“Are you sure that they won’t find our ship?” Finn slips past Rey and hurries down the corridor with her on his heels. 

“I’m sure that Poe will be more than capable to defend it and that the cloaking device won’t fail.” 

Finn sighs, clearly still unhappy that Poe stayed behind to guard the ship. But they all knew how delicate their ship was and that despite it seeing already a lot of use during battles, was a relict from the Clone Wars. 

“Do you think Ben and Armitage have made enough progress?” Rey asks as they fiddle with a blast door. 

“Last time Armitage sent me a message he said they were almost there,” Finn says, managing to crack the door. 

Just behind it they are met with a field of destruction. 

Dead troopers and Resistance fighters litter the ground and Rey has a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Quietly the two make their way through the corridor and manage to reach the end, where the blast doors are pried open by force. 

The durasteel is melted and glows red hot as they enter the large main control room. Someone is crying and weeping somewhere and only when they climb a flight of stairs and reach the main floor they see why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of it. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed what I wrote. Maybe we'll see each other for the KBB ;)

The first thing Finn sees is Ben on his knees surrounded by troopers with cuffs on his hands. They glow eerily and Finn recognizes them as a cold sweat breaks out on his body. 

Another relict from the Clone Wars, Force Shackles used to disconnect the wearer from the Force. 

And just a few feet in front of them lies Armitage, a large blaster smudge on his chest. His eyes are closed and he is not breathing. Rey makes a move forward, but a voice makes her stop dead in her tracks.

“If you want to keep your cousin unharmed I suggest you remain where you are and slide your weapons over to me.”

Pryde stands next to a control panel in the middle of the room. He smirks at them and lifts up a small remote. Rey can only assume what it does. In Pryde’s other hand he holds a still smoking blaster. Her eyes flit over to Armitage’s body. 

Pile rises in Rey’s throat, but she complies. 

Sliding her sabre and her blaster over to where Pryde stands is sickening, but she loves Ben too much to put him in harm's way. The grin on the officer’s face grows even more and Rey has to keep herself in check. 

A couple of troopers walk over to them and force them on their knees. Having her hands cuffed behind her back Rey leans forward. With a wave of his hand, Pryde signals the troopers to drag Rey and Finn forward. 

“Look at poor Armitage,” Pryde says. “That’s what traitors get, don’t they?”

“I hate you,” Ben spits out. 

“If you keep that up, you might turn to the Dark Side,” Pryde chuckles. “I don’t really care one way or the other. You’re going to die and it doesn’t matter to me where you stand.” 

He pulls his blaster out and Rey suddenly feels like she’s being drowned in cold water. 

This is what she’s been scared of the most. Losing the people she loves one by one and having to look. Unable to do anything. The troopers leave the room with a wave of Pryde’s hand. 

“I don’t need lackeys to kill you. Vermin,” Pryde slowly strolls over to Ben. 

Rey looks down on her knees. The hopeless feeling stifles her, suffocates her and makes her throat close up violently. She can’t do anything. 

That’s when she sees it. Armitage’s fingers moving. It’s slow and deliberate. A knife silently slips out of a sheath on Armitage’s belt and floats barely above the floor next to Rey’s leg. With a gentle flick of his pointer it rises up and vanishes behind Rey’s boots. 

She licks her lips, feeling the cool blade brush past her fingertips. A small smile plays around Armitage’s lips as the vibroblade turns on and cuts through Rey’s cuffs. She is mindful enough to catch the pieces in her hands. 

“Do it,” Armitage whispers and in the otherwise silent room it’s like a blaster shot. 

Rey stands up, throwing the broken cuffs aside. Pryde whirls around to her and raises his blaster, but he’s too slow. Before he even can pull the trigger, the blaster is crushed along with his hand. 

“You thought Ben was the one you were after. Welcome to reality,” Rey smirks. 

\----

Finn watches Rey fling Pryde backwards. 

He had been too busy to dream up a way for them to get out of this mess that he hadn’t paid attention to anything around him. Armitage suddenly stands up and cuts his cuffs away with a vibro blade. 

“We only have so much time until the trooper notice something,” he says before moving over to Ben. 

Finn calls his sabre back into his hand while he keeps an eye on the door the troopers vanished through. 

He hears Ben speak behind him, but he doesn’t turn around. Not only to remain vigilant, but also to give the two of them a smidge of privacy. It must’ve been hard for Armitage to keep up the illusion of being dead while he had to listen to Ben grieve. 

Moments later Ben and Armitage step next to him, weapons raised. 

Finn takes a deep breath and relaxes his shoulders. Raising his weapon and igniting it he feels a calm wash over him. Nothing in the world could stop them now. He knows it. The blast door slide open and troopers spill into the room. 

Without hesitation Finn storms into battle, Ben and Armitage on his heel. 

There is something inside of him that feels remorse for the troopers he kills. Without a face and without a name they die through his hand. They won’t ever know their heritage and won’t ever understand their true place in the universe. 

But he also knows that he can’t save everyone. He can’t help everyone. There is just not the time nor the energy. Still it makes him think that he could be in their place, that behind the soulless expression of the helmet, his face could reside. 

Suddenly, the troopers retreat. 

They drop their weapons and raise their arms. Some even fall to their knees. Finn looks over to Armitage who shrugs, looking just as confused as Finn feels. Ben lowers his sabre and turns it off. Then, and only then, they turn around.

Rey stands there sabre ignited and raised. In front of her Pryde kneels. From the looks of it he is not restrained, but his posture and the stillness of the scene is unsettling and Finn feels the Force swirling around both Rey and Pryde. 

“Rey,” he says. “He needs to stand trial.” 

“Like Palpatine stood trial?” 

“You know he never was brought before a judge. Don’t make the same mistakes our previous generation made,” Finn takes a few steps forward. “I understand your feelings. It’s not like I spared much thought as to what I did to Palpatine. But Pryde is different. Let him stand trial. Let him die by an executioners hand. You are not that executioner.” 

“The only reason why the FO was able to rise is because the New Republic didn’t prosecute every officer serving the Empire,” Armitage says. “Please Rey. I would be the first to agree with you that Pryde deserves to die. Just not now, not in this arena. With him, all the secrets of the FO will die.” 

Slowly, Rey lowers her sabre. 

“I… I want him to pay for what he did.” 

“He will Rey,” Ben walks up to his cousin. “Just not in this way, not now. Finn and Ben are right. We have to do things differently this time around.” 

Rey nods and leans her head against Ben’s shoulder. 

“I understand.” 

\----

“Do you think it was the right decision?” Poe asks Finn once they are back in their quarters. 

“To talk Rey down you mean?” Finn looks at Poe. “Yes. The entire war we spent on killing officers and troops left and right. We have not thought about them standing trial, but to be honest… There was no time and no resources for that. Now we have the time and we will get the resources.” 

Poe sighs. 

“I understand. It just doesn’t sit right with me in a way.” 

“We’re just not used to having the upper hand I guess,” Finn agrees. “There’s a lot we have to get used to.” 

Poe hums and pulls Finn down onto the sofa with him. The two of them settle against the back and Finn leans against Poe. 

Closing his eyes Poe lets the strain and the stress of the last few months wash away. The sunlight hits their legs and warms them as they simply sit there in silence. Poe feels like he hangs in limbo, but for the first time in too long it’s not a terrifying concept. It’s comforting to know that whatever comes next will be impossible to predict.

It will be impossible to predict, because there’s never been anything quite like it in the past.

With Finn by his side and victory over the First Order pretty much in their pocket the coming days, months and years are so much brighter. Poe allows himself to paint the future with much more colour and happiness. 

There’s still melancholy in his heart. Over his parents’ death, over losing so many people to their cause, over knowing that there are some he is unable to share this happiness with. 

“Are you crying Poe?” Finn asks. 

“Yes,” Poe replies, voice breaking a little. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

Finn inhales. 

“Do you want to tell me why you are crying?” 

“I was thinking,” Poe whispers. “About my parents. My comrades. You know. Those people we lost. We can’t share this with them.” 

“Ah,” Finn swallows. 

“I just…” Poe takes a deep breath. “Miss them. So much.” 

“I understand,” Finn says and shifts. “But I find comfort in believing that they would be ecstatic if they could see us. Maybe they do. See us I mean.” 

“If you are going to hit me with that ‘the Force moves in mysterious ways’-shit I will be very cross,” Poe mutters.

“I’m not.” 

“Good.” 

Poe takes a shaky breath. Swallows dry. 

“But I understand. It gives me a little comfort,” he sniffs again. “Maybe one day I can see them again.” 

Finn doesn’t respond. But something in Poe knows that he’s smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter and fic, please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr under charlotte-frey!


End file.
